We're just Bandmates
by Meeswa
Summary: Murdoc is having trouble sleeping , 2D wants to help whether he likes it or not. Or at least that was the original plot, its likely to deviate quite a lot from that. Rated M for a reason, In case that's all you're here for.
1. The sod deserved it

**Authors notes Aka me rambling about the fic and spoiling a few things: If your looking for a bit of citation on why I wrote this look no further I suppose, basically I remember seeing a headcanon that Murdoc suffers from frequent nightmares and he goes to 2D for consolation (or in this case 2D comes to him) but it was worded pretty badly and I started writing this because I thought I could do better and It was only supposed to be about a page long, but in case you haven't noticed this thing is long as hecke. Short story short I kept going because I was bored and added a sex scene at the end because I wanted to challenge myself by going out of the usual theme of dominance for this particular pairing and making it seem feasible to boot, although in any continuation this fic the balance of topping and bottoming would stay pretty equal.**

Nightmares

It is a little known fact that Murdoc frequently deals with night terrors, his own subconscious twisting his reality into a horrid and terrifying mess while he sleeps.

He earned those bags under his eyes you know, sometimes spending whole nights awake in fear of going to sleep again, he would never admit to it though, nothing scares Murdoc Niccals, nothing.

These nightmares where highly unpredictable, sometimes he would go without dreaming for weeks on end before suddenly every time he let himself nod off he was sure to wake up in a cold sweat, heart pounding.

Despite Murdoc's best efforts to hide his troubles, the people around him couldn't help but notice that sometimes he would seem much more on edge then he usually was, the bags under his eyes even bigger then they where before, if that was even possible.

He was also bound to be much more volatile during these periods, snapping at people if they said one wrong thing, just asking how he slept could get you a punch in the face.

It wasn't hard for the rest of the band to notice Murdoc's odd behavior too, and the occasional shouts that came from Murdoc's Winnebago late in the night all but confirmed their suspicions that he was having trouble sleeping due to nightmares, either that or he was practicing some kind of strange devil worshiping ritual that caused him to scream. They would never confront him about it though, that was just asking for trouble.

…

….

At least the sensible ones wouldn't.

* * *

Murdoc bolted upright from his bed with a shout, gasping for air that he wasn't quite sure he needed.

Breathing heavily he threw the covers off himself and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, trying to calm himself, hands shaking.

_Their back. _Something muttered mockingly at the back of Murdoc's head, he quickly silenced the voice like you silence a particularly annoying alarm clock, hissing out the words "shut up" like it would fix it.

Heart pounding Murdoc ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to calm himself but to no avail.

It had been months since he had suffered from his unfortunate night terrors, and now suddenly they seemed to be back and worse then ever.

He sat like that for what must have been minutes, simply starring at the floor below him in a cold sweat, and a minute or two later he realized he was trembling, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

Murdoc let out a defiant growl, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to stop himself from shaking with fear.

He needed a bloody drink, sometimes if he got so wasted he wouldn't have these fucking nightmares for a night or so. However he didn't feel so inclined to move right now and instead just stayed still, screwing his eyes shut.

"Dammit, I'm Murdoc fucking Niccals leader of the greatest band in existence and I do NOT get scared by a few night terrors." Murdoc growled out in exasperation pulling his knees up to his chest leaving him a sort of fetal position.

"Murdoc?" It would be a lie to say Murdoc didn't start when he heard that voice, his head immediately snapping upwards and looking over to the slightly ajar door of his Winnebago, that none other then 2D was peaking through.

Murdoc's fear was momentarily replaced with annoyance at 2D's appearance, dammit he always came at the most inopportune times.

"What the hell are you doing here, faceache." Murdoc growled releasing his legs from the death grip they where in, covering up his previous uneasiness.

Murdoc's annoyance seems to go right over 2D's head and he cocks his head quizzically at the bassist.

"I heard some noises." 2D replied simply, shrugging ever so slightly.

Murdoc scowls at him.

"Oh yeah, what kind of noises?" Murdoc grunted, his voice oozing with sarcasm. 2D takes a second to think about the question, before finally coming up with a answer.

"Whimpering, and then a shout." 2D says, much to Murdoc's dismay, _whimpering_? If there was one thing Murdoc didn't do it was whimper, even in his sleep. And even if he _had _whimpered 2D couldn't have heard anything from his room anyway, unless he was standing outside his door the whole time, fucking creep would do that.

Still, Murdoc is good at hiding his emotions and hides any dismay or fear with anger, glaring up at 2D.

"Well it wasn't me, now get out of here before I kick you out." Murdoc hisses at his uninvited guest.

2D however decides to do the exact opposite and inch a little closer through the door.

Murdoc glares at him and gets up from the bed stalking over to 2D.

"I said OUT, faceache." Murdoc snaps, keeping his voice low in hopes of not waking anyone else, the last thing he needed right now was more "visitors"

2D doesn't even flinch as Murdoc stalks up to him, and instead just keeps looking at him curiously, that might be curiosity, Murdoc can't really tell, its hard to read someones expression when they have no visible pupils, whoopsie.

"Where you having nightmares again?" 2D asks softly craning his neck ever so slightly making Murdoc stop dead in his tracks, looking at 2D with wide and shocked eyes.

Murdoc's shock is quickly replaced with white hot anger, how dare he fucking ask that, he had _no _sodding right.

"Out." Murdoc fumed, resisting the urge to stand on his toes just so he can gain some height on the abnormally tall bastard. 2D just continued to look at him curiously though, showing little to no signs of fear.

_Maybe he finally swallowed one too many of those pills that's hes always carrying around and lost it_, Murdoc thinks.

"Are you?" 2D asks again, still appearing completely calm, his hands behind his back.

Murdoc lets out a extremely annoyed huff of air, fighting with every fiber in his being to not punch 2D's face in, hes not sure why though, bastard fucking deserves it.

"Why the fuck do you care." Murdoc growls clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles where whitening, It wasn't so much that 2D was here, it was the fact that he was so calm in the face of danger, in the face of _him_.

2D lets our a apprehensive sigh, bowing his head slightly.

"You keep waking me up." 2D says, and he sounds like he's telling the truth but they both know otherwise, 2D's room is almost on the complete opposite side of the car-park and through a concrete wall or two, if he was being woken up he would have to be the lightest sleeper in existence.

At this point Murdoc has reluctantly figured out that it would be completely pointless to further deny he was having nightmares, 2D obviously knew and everyone else in the flat probably knew too if that dullard could figure it out.

"Well tough luck, now go back to sleep." Murdoc hisses pinching the bridge of his malformed nose, a old habit that he carried when he was under any sort of pressure.

2D however does not move and perhaps leans in ever so slightly.

"If you're scared..." 2D whispers as if hes offering something to Murdoc.

"I don't get scared by a few small night terrors." Murdoc snaps a bit too quickly, he could at least deny that he was scared, despite the fact that 2D had probably seen him trembling like a lost puppy on his bed before he even noticed the that the sod was watching.

Murdoc's about to say something along the lines of "Screw off." when he realizes just how much he doesn't want to go back to sitting alone on his bed probably sleepless for the rest of the night, and perhaps 2D's company _had_ been somehow distracting to him, sure as hell was keeping his thoughts away from fear, and he didn't like to drink alone...

Murdoc opens his mouth, as if hes about to say something before shutting it again with a sound that's somewhere between a snap a pop, and looks down letting and out a apprehensive sigh.

"Fine." Murdoc finally says, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Come on we're going to go get shitfaced." Before 2D can reply Murdoc grabs his arm and begins to drag him through the garage, he may not be too bright and was surprisingly intrusive but he was better then nothing.

2D takes Murdoc's sudden change of heart with stride and walks after him quickly, both of them where still only wearing their sleeping cloths, Murdoc in a pair of jeans and shirtless, 2D in briefs and slightly oversized shirt.

"Where are we going?" 2D asks, weaving around the large somewhat creepy halls of Kong with the satanist.

"Kitchen, booze in the fridge." Murdoc grumbles, at this point he's let go of 2D's arm and had shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. 2D just nods and continues to take such long strides compared the bassists, he really only asked because Murdoc was known for having hidden catches of alcohol wherever he lived, Kong was littered with them, they could have been going anywhere.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to get to the filthy kitchen, the single flickering overhead light already on when they arrived. Murdoc wastes no time in going over to the fridge and pulling it open with more force then is really necessary, grabbing a couple bottles of this cheap ass beer that he always has in stock.

Meanwhile 2D waits a few feet away, leaning against a door frame.

Murdoc slams the refrigerator door shut and stands up booze in hand, and he's about to start making his way over the table in the center of the room when the light above it flicker's weakly making both 2D Murdoc turn their immediate attention to it.

The light flutters for a few seconds more and then goes out entirely leaving the room in pitch black darkness.

2D hears a sharp intake of breath from Murdoc, who is currently screwing his eyes shut and cursing the light bulb for going out and himself for even being afraid at all, blasted nightmares made him more on edge then a rabbit.

Murdoc just stands frozen to the spot like that for a few seconds, and when he hears not a sound from 2D he becomes even more nervous.

"You still there, faceache?" Murdoc asks, his voice trembling ever so slightly. There's the sound footsteps coming towards him and Murdoc opens his eyes starring at the area where he thinks the noise is coming from.

"Course." The voice is so unexpectedly close to Murdoc that it nearly makes him drop the two bottles hes carrying, stumbling backwards from it, startled.

"Sweet Satan, don't sneak up on me like that." Murdoc hisses searching around the darkness frantically for 2D who he only manages to pinpoint when his eyes have adjusted to the light level.

2D is in fact standing about a foot away from Murdoc craning his head down to look at him, if the bassist had to describe it he would call it owl-like.

Murdoc grits his teeth and tries to steady himself, he wasn't even afraid of the dark, but those dreams could make him jump at the drop of a hat.

"I guess we're not drinking in here." Murdoc grumbles, he had planned to just set down in the kitchen and drown every worry he had with the cheap booze, but he didn't really want to do so in the dark, and he was pretty sure they didn't have any spare light bulbs around.

2D shrugs looking down at Murdoc with those dark caverns he calls eyes.

"We could go to my room." 2D suggests, he's slightly apprehensive of letting the bassist into where he lives and sleeps, but a mixture of pity and idolization are pretty swaying emotions.

At first Murdoc wants to outright decline, but he can't really think of anywhere else better, Kong was a big place, and there where plenty of couches they could just settle down on and start drinking, but they where all out somewhere very open, like a hallway or half a room.

Murdoc never liked large open spaces, he liked to be somewhere nice and secluded, and while he would usually retreat back to into the Winnebago he didn't like the idea of the faceache in HIS Whinnie, and the only place they would be able to sit on would be his messy possibly sweaty bed, a reminder of why he was even up in the first place.

Murdoc lets out a grumble as if he wants to protest before reluctantly nodding at 2D, and he swears he sees the bastard smile at his response.

"Fine, lead the way." Murdoc says shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

2D starts walking immediately, leaving Murdoc to scramble after him, despising how he instinctively clung to the singer in his fearful state, all just because he didn't want to be left alone.

The two of them continue down the halls of Kong until they get to the door to 2D's room, Murdoc following the singer like a weary shadow.

2D opens the doors to his own room, showing himself and Murdoc inside somewhat hastily the door creaking closed behind them.

Murdoc's technically only ever been in 2D's room a few times, and not recently either.

Him and 2D where never really great friends, between Murdoc's aggressiveness and 2D's ability to be extremely annoying and or sickening to the bassist whether he intended to or not made it so they barely ever talked on friendly terms.

The room was like you'd expect to look like, everything in complete disarray and covered in layers of crud, Murdoc can't really complain though his living space is usually even worse.

There's a single bed off to one side of the room with a bedside table next to it that's got the only source of light in the room on it, a old, but stable looking lamp, and since Murdoc can't see anywhere else to sit in the dimly lit room he makes a b-line for the bed.

2D follows closely behind sitting himself down on one end of his messy bed while Murdoc takes the other side, shoving one of the bottles of booze he has in his hands to 2D the second he gets the chance. 2D fumbles with the bottles for a second before steadying it in his hands, holding it by the neck.

"Now drink, faceache." Murdoc says, he has a policy of not drinking alone and forces liqueur on others just so their not sober while hes drunk, although sometimes he makes exceptions when he _really _doesn't feel like being around people.

2D nods at Murdoc and uncaps his bottle and by the time he's managed to get the top off Murdoc's already downing as much of the liqueur he can get, trying to wash away any fear he had with the stuffs intoxicating effects.

While hes drinking Murdoc can't help but take in 2D's living space, it wasn't that bad really in his opinion, other then it being terribly messy, but it had this sort of comfortable look to it, and just the atmosphere of the room was beginning to calm him down.

2D nurses his bottle much slower pace, taking small sips while Murdoc's already halfway done with his, the satanist in question already starting to feel a whole lot less jittery and a whole lot more blurry, is blurry even a emotion?

A couple of minutes later Murdoc takes the barely filled bottle from his mouth with a content sigh, setting it on the ground next to him and leaning back onto the wall behind him.

"Feeling better?" 2D asks, his voice low as he clutches the neck of his bottle with both hands. Murdoc cracks open one eye, glaring weakly at the singer who is looking at him so innocently before replying.

"I'm fine, I was never not fine." Murdoc grunted, if he wasn't so good at holding his liqueur he probably would be slurring his words right about now, they where pretty big bottles.

2D looks instinctively down again, and they sit like that in silence for awhile, 2D still drinking slowly while Murdoc looks like he's going to fall asleep again, his eyes closed as he lays against the wall that the bed is pressed up again.

They probably would have sat in silence like that for much longer too if 2D hadn't decided to open his mouth again.

"What are your nightmares about?" 2D asks out of the blue looking inquisitively at Murdoc.

Murdoc scrunches up his nose in annoyance before opening his eyes and glaring at the singer, maybe if he had been less tired he would have snapped at 2D and left for asking about his unfortunate night terrors, it was a touchy subject to says the least.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Murdoc asks, meeting 2D's gaze.

2D shrugs, looking down again.

"Curious." He replies simply. Murdoc scowls even deeper at him, debating whether to answer or not, no other conversation topics where presenting themselves and he didn't want to sit in semi awkward silence for the whole time he was here, Satan _why _was he even here.

"Running away from something usually." Murdoc finally replies, grimacing, its nothing special but it sure as hell scares him enough to leave him in a fearful mess, and he _hates _that it scares him so.

2D cocks his head inquisitively.

"From what?" 2D asks, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Murdoc lets out a grunt, closing his eyes again.

"Can't really remember." Murdoc replies, hes not even lying to throw the dullard off either, he just can't seem to remember what was chasing him because hes so afraid to look back. 2D nods, leaning against the wall too instead of hunching over uncomfortably.

"Do you..." 2D trails off for second. "Get them a lot?" Murdoc rolls his eyes.

_Fuck when did my singer become my therapist._ Murdoc thinks. Although as far as Murdoc can tell 2D's just curious.

"They come in bouts." Murdoc replies, this is usually the point where Murdoc tells 2D to fuck off for being so intrusive and retreats back to his Winnie, but perhaps the alcohol is reaching his system more then he realizes, and the bed he's sitting on, no, scratch that, _laying _on, he seems to have fallen over, is awfully comfy, and hes not exactly inclined to get up.

2D watches Murdoc curiously as he slowly falls down onto his side, mumbling a response to his question that 2D doesn't quite catch.

He doesn't really care that he didn't hear what Murdoc says though, because a second later Murdoc's head has fallen onto 2D's lap, sufficiently drawing his attention else where.

2D's eyes widen as he looks down at Murdoc, wondering if he realizes where exactly his head is, or if he just happens to think hes laying on a particularly bony pillow.

The truth is that Murdoc's vaguely aware that he's using 2D for a pillow, but he can't really bring himself to care right now, because right now hes not scared of going to sleep again and at the moment that's good enough to not to leave.

2D however isn't quite sure what to do, because his reasoning is that chances are Murdoc _doesn't_ realize where his head is and if he becomes aware 2D is likely to walk away with more then a few bruises, himself no doubt being blamed knowing the satanist volatile attitude.

So 2D, ever so carefully tries to slip out from under Murdoc with out the bassist in question noticing, his plan doesn't quite work though because Murdoc immediately notices when his "pillow" starts to move out from under him and he makes a grab for it.

"Where do you think you're going, faceache?" Murdoc mumbles incoherently, grasping at 2D's waist and pulling him back under him again. 2D lets out a small yelp when he's grabbed, but makes no move to try and escape Murdoc's grasp, well at least that answered his question if he was aware of what he was doing, although that really just raised further questions.

"Murdoc?" 2D says nervously as Murdoc buries his face into 2D's shirt, both of them lying down now. Murdoc lets out a annoyed grunt, and strengthens his hold on 2D.

"Goodnight." Murdoc mumbles, he'll deal with the consequences of this in the morning, right now only a few things register to him, that hes not nearly so scared anymore, hes tired as hell, and 2D's chest makes a nice pillow.

"Uh, goodnight?" 2D says, sounding ever so slightly baffled, he wasn't sure how asking Murdoc about his nightmares would go, he wasn't even sure what compelled him to come knocking on Murdoc's door in the first place, maybe he was just bored, but needless to say he didn't expect this.

"I'm sleeping in here tonight." Murdoc replies matter o factually, as if his word is law, and to 2D it might as well be because he's in a difficult position right about now, and not really in the spot to complain if he doesn't want to provoke the satanist.

2D twiddles this thumbs nervously, trying to figure out what he should say.

"You're not gonna like, wake up sober and try and kill me are you?" 2D asks his not so visible gaze darting all around the room. Murdoc gives a roll of his eyes, momentarily looking up at 2D.

"I'm barely drunk, D. Just shut the hell up for once will you." Murdoc replies, resting his head on 2D's chest again, patting the singer absentmindedly with one hand.

2D gives a small, albeit reluctant nod and leans onto his back, trying to figure out what he should do with his hands.

The weight on his body is not entirely unpleasant really, the feel of Murdoc's chest heaving up and down as he breaths what you may call comforting to the singer. So why not let him stay here for the night? He's running out of reasons why not.

"Uh mm okay, well G,night then Murdoc." 2D stammers still a bit unsure as he reaches out and turns the lamp off, leaving the room in darkness.

Murdoc gives a grunt in response, shifting his position ever so slightly to make himself more comfortable.

2D lets out a small sigh and leans back onto his pillow, settling in for the night. He's not exactly tired though, the events of the night stirring away any tiredness he might have had before and leaving him wide awake.

To compensate, 2D simply listened to Murdoc's gravely breathing for awhile, in, out, in, out, maybe it'd hitch for a second before going back to normal, it was oddly mesmerizing.

After a few minutes of this 2D opened his eyes and looked down at Murdoc, his eyes adjusting well enough to the dark that he could get a good view of the bassist. Murdoc appeared to be asleep, his breathing regular and his muscles lax.

2D's not sure what compels him to do what hes about to do, but ever so slowly he lifts up his left hand and brings it to rest at the back of Murdoc's head, the greasy mess that Murdoc calls hair lacing through his finger's.

2D lets out a content sigh and leans back again, what Murdoc doesn't know won't kill him, and twiddling his idle fingers in Murdoc's hair is serving as both relaxing and entertaining to the singer.

"What the hell are you doing, D?" Murdoc says blearily, causing 2D to start, immediately looking back down at Murdoc who's opened his eyes and starring at him with a vaguely accusing but mostly unfocused glare, 2D doesn't remove his hand though, and Murdoc doesn't request that he does or try and remove it himself.

"You're one to talk." 2D says back, gaining the slightest bit of courage. Murdoc scowls at him, reminded of just how fucking out of line what he was doing was, but if it meant possible respite from nightmares he may as well be A-O.K. with it.

"I repeat: goodnight." Murdoc says after a second, resting his head on 2D's chest again. He doesn't request that 2D take away his hand though, so he doesn't, and continues to laces his fingers through Murdoc's hair, making soothing motions.

Soon enough Murdoc's asleep for real, 2D following soon after, finally nodding off after about half an hour of just toying with the back of Murdoc's hair.

_This is a oddly peaceful experience for one that involves Murdoc_, 2D thinks to himself right before he falls into a light sleep.

* * *

2D's not sure how long he's been asleep for, only that hes sure as hell awake now, and for a few reasons. First off, and most apparent, is the feeling of sharp claw like things digging into his lower back quite painfully.

The next thing 2D notices is the feeling of the rest of Murdoc constricting around him, holding him tighter then is comfortable for the singer, and he would mark it off as a sign of aggression on Murdoc's part, if it weren't for the fact that he was also currently whimpering, _yes_, whimpering, Murdoc Niccals is whimpering.

2D's first reaction is panic, thinking that some kind of vice like trap is wrapping around his middle, that is until he looks down and remembers just what the hell he let fall asleep on him.

Murdoc's eyes are screwed shut as he clutches onto 2D, quite obviously dreaming and still asleep, although its likely he'll deny he was ever in this state the second he wakes up.

2D, not wanting the claws Murdoc calls finger nails digging into his back a second longer quickly reaches down his with both hands and shakes Murdoc's shoulders, him and Murdoc may not be the best of friends, but he looks fucking _terrified _right now, and 2D instinctively wants to pull him out of whatever scaring him.

"Wake up, Murdoc!" 2D yelps, when Murdoc's grip only tightens on his waist after being shaken.

Finally Murdoc's eyes shoot open, and he looks like hes just seen a ghost to put it mildly, shaking all over as he grips 2D frantically, the singers sure that there's going to be marks left.

2D's about to speak again when Murdoc suddenly bolts upward into a sitting position pulling 2D with him, his arms still firmly wrapped around 2D's waist but less forcefully so. 2D squeaks when he pulled up, Murdoc pretty much sitting in his lap and digging his face into his neck.

Murdoc's shaking, and that's pretty apparent to 2D, he'd probably never admit to it though, the last thing Murdoc would want is someone hearing about just whats going on now.

"Fuck..." Murdoc whimpers after a second or two, his breath hot against 2D's neck.

2D just stays still for second, not sure how he should react, although if he didn't know better he might say Murdoc is panicking, and that means that he should at least do _something_.

Slowly 2D lifts up his own arms and wraps them around the bassist, and when he doesn't protest 2D relaxes substantially, and starts rubbing circles instinctively on his back.

Murdoc does seem to calm down slightly thanks to 2D's efforts, but still holds onto the singer with enough force to ensure that hes not going anywhere, shaking ever so slightly.

2D's not sure what compels him to do what hes about to do , or what would even make him remotely want to do this, but he cranes his head down and ever so softly plants a kiss on Murdoc's cheek, his eyes closed.

You could say this 'distracts' Murdoc substantially from his terror filled thoughts and at first hes confused, terribly confused, until he processes just exactly what happened, and hes even more confused, but not entirely displeased.

Murdoc's had these nightmares for as long as he can remember, and he's learned that there's really only a few things that can distract him from the aftershock effectively, chief and most effective of which being a good lay.

Now Murdoc's not sure whats going through his head, maybe hes still slightly inebriated, and a little low on sleep, but he's not completely blind to the options he has here, and damn if he couldn't use a lay, and while a kiss on the cheek isn't really all that suggestive Murdoc's willing to try his luck with the singer.

_Stupid fucking dent face is making me do this_, Murdoc thinks right before he returns 2D's favor, by grabbing the dullards chin and jerking it towards his own mouth, causing their lips to collide in a bit of a painful fashion, teeth clacking.

2D yelps when hes pulled down, silenced as soon as his lips meet Murdoc's, and for a second he's pretty sure his mind has blue screened because there's _that _little activity going on in there, and the only thing that's really registering is that Murdoc _fucking _Niccals is currently trying to invade his mouth, and he's letting him. Not only is he letting him too, he's kissing back, running his own tongue across the seem of Murdoc's lips.

A million questions are running through 2D's mind at the moment, but Murdoc's tongue is awfully distracting, _Christ_ its so long, reaching every crevice of his mouth while his own feeble in comparison grapples with it for dominance.

And 2D's not sure what's going through Murdoc's mind at the moment, but he's beginning to think he might agree with it, because before he knows it the bassist in question is laying below him as 2D supports himself with his elbows and knees, still kissing ferociously. They eventually pull apart for air, both of them left gasping as he finally pulls away from the singer.

"What are you.." 2D says, still a might bit confused but he's pretty sure he couldn't get up if he wanted to.

Murdoc just grins, oh this is _fantastic _distraction, he can't even remember what he was scared of anymore.

"Shut up, faceache." Murdoc replies gruffly before pulling 2D down again, their lips clashing much more gracefully this time.

2D does in fact shut up, and instead just decides screw it and goes along, hes never expressed a conscious attraction towards the bassist before, but it sure as hell is conscious now and the last thing he wants to do is stop, one of Murdoc's hands still wrapped lazily around his neck the other down right groping his arse, 2D's hands meanwhile on either side of the bassist's chest, and would probably be pushing up his shirt if he was wearing one.

After a few minutes of just clashing tongues Murdoc begins to get a bit impatient and decides to buck his hips upward, his clothed erection bumping up against 2D's thigh.

2D lets out a small squeak when this happens, momentarily startled, but getting the message that Murdoc wants to speed up _right now_, and slides his hands down Murdoc's stomach reaching for his belt buckle.

Meanwhile Murdoc decides to get rid of as much pesky cloths on 2D as possible, reaching down and pulling down his boxers as far as he can, 2D kicking them off the rest of the way.

By this time 2D has managed to unbuckle Murdoc's belt and is currently sliding his jeans down his legs, oh look, he's not wearing any underwear, what a surprise. 2D's shirt doesn't last long thanks to Murdoc and as soon as 2D's hands are done pulling his jeans off he makes sure that the its is long gone.

So here Murdoc was, naked, in a bed, and on the verge of fucking his singer, eh, he's been in worse situations, and far less arousing ones too.

They've returned to their previous positions now, making out vigorously in a fight for dominance.

2D's hands are on Murdoc's hips now, his fingers teasing to move to his crotch but never quite making it there. Murdoc notes with a bit of muted curiosity how forward 2D is being, he kind of figured he'd be the one leading this whole thing considering how squirrelly the singer usually was and Murdoc just assumed he was a complete push over in bed too, but hey, he was happy to sit here and be pleasured, because 2D's fingers are finally making their way to his crotch and his hand is wrapping around the base of his firm cock stroking lightly.

Murdoc gasps against 2D's lips when the singers rough finger tip brushes over the head of his member, the grip he has on 2D's back tightening slightly, certainly being treated well indeed.

"You jerk off guys often?" Murdoc quips, grinning a bit as 2D strokes him, might as well poke some fun while he's here.

"Do you get jerked off by guys often?" 2D replies, a tinge of smugness in his voice as he hides his expression from the bassist by resting his head on his shoulder.

Murdoc's about to give a comeback when 2D rather unexpectedly jerks Murdoc's member upward tightening his hand at the same time earning him rather surprised groan from the bassist that only escalates in loudness when 2D rather suddenly bites down on Murdoc's neck, its not a hard bite, but its still enough to get Murdoc to start making noises on the verge of shouts.

Murdoc swings his head back and tries to keep himself quiet, reminding himself of the fact that if he's too loud he could end up waking Russel or Noodle, or his dormant dignity, however his efforts are somewhat in vain because 2D is showing no signs of slowing down and by swinging his head back he's just managed to give the singer more space to work on his neck.

Murdoc digs his heels into the bed sheets involuntarily, every harsh movement 2D makes sending jolts of pleasure down his spine and coming to rest in his quickly heating crotch, and he's really trying to keep quiet, but every time 2D nips at his neck or tightens his hand around his length he can't help but groan deliriously.

2D, is consequently enjoying himself quite a bit too, every sound Murdoc makes only spurring him on more despite the fact that hes not really getting much out of the deal himself at the moment, erection almost pressing against his stomach between his spread legs.

Murdoc's tongue lolls out of his mouth as 2D continues to stroke him vigorously, ramping up in speed earning him more strangled moans from the bassist, Murdoc prides himself on his sexual stamina, but even he has limits, and with the combination the hand at his crotch and 2D's tongue that is now swirling over his new bite mark, he doesn't think he'll last much longer.

Fucker must jerk off other guys often if he's this good.

However just as Murdoc thinks hes not going to be able to last much longer 2D pulls his hand away.

Murdoc involuntarily lets out a exasperated whine at the sudden lack of friction when he was so close, sagging back down on the bed.

"Why the..." Murdoc groans looking more then a little confused, opening his eyes to look at 2D who's pulling his mouth away from Murdoc's neck. 2D's reply is delivered in the form of pressing himself even closer to the bassist letting his hard arousal brush against the bassist's inner thigh in a motion that makes his intentions clear without words really.

Murdoc lets out a small strangled sounding noise when this happens and he swears he feels his cock twitch, he guesses he's not the only one who gets to be pleasured here, and he's got a idea how he can repay the favor. Murdoc's, er, been on the receiving end before, if you catch my drift, there where just times when there where no birds around and he may or may not have been a bit inebriated, his consent being a bit dubious.

Murdoc's pretty sure he could talk 2D into letting him flip him over and fuck him, or he could just do it with out his direct consent, but that would mean doing most of the work and his theory is pleasure is pleasure and right now hes more then happy to sit back and get pleasured, just one of those moods he supposes.

"Fine, you got any lube?" Murdoc asks running a hand through his sweat stained bangs, resisting the urge to just reach down and finish himself, he was going to make 2D swear to secrecy about this whole thing before it got sexual anyway.

"Yeah, one moment." 2D replies his face a most interesting shade of red and pushes himself off Murdoc leaving the bassist sprawled out on the bed, cock still peaking up.

2D slinks off into his bathroom and returns a second later with what looks like Vaseline, but Murdoc's not picky and just lifts his legs up when 2D sits back down on the bed again, uncapping the container and dipping his fingers in.

Murdoc shifts a bit uncomfortably, how did he find himself in this situation again? Sitting in his best fuck me position while 2D of all people prepares to do just that, all because of Satan knows what. Nightmares? Probably, and definitely not because he actually wanted to have be jerked off by another bloke and then fucked, no sirree.

2D puts the container down and presses up to Murdoc again.

"Now don't screw anything up I swear I'll- Umpf!" Murdoc grunts unexpectedly as 2D presses his index finger up against his entrance and slides it in earning him a uncertain uhhing sound from Murdoc. 2D pushes in until he's at about the second knuckle, hesitates for a moment as if thinking the action over, and then pulls out making Murdoc's breath hitch before slumping back down again.

"This isn't really working." 2D states blandly, as if he was figuring out a puzzle, something which hes probably never done successfully Murdoc would probably say.

"And why's that?" Murdoc oozes sarcastically.

"You're just very tense." 2D responds cocking his head to the side, you could practically see the cogs in his head slowly making their rounds.

"Well you would be tense to if-oh, _oh._" Murdoc is cut off by 2D rather suddenly leaning down and pushing his mouth up against Murdoc's entrance, slinging his legs over his shoulder in one fluid motion and tonguing his entrance.

Murdoc makes a low groaning sound before he can stop himself that quickly escalates in loudness when 2D pushes his tongue inside him, making slow prepping motions.

"That's, uh, one way to do it." Murdoc stammers a bit deliriously with the ever distracting sensations, not expecting any reply from 2D for obvious reasons, and for a few less obvious.

Its not something that Murdoc really prides himself on but he's quite vocal during sex and everything else really, even if the other person is not. He's just by nature talkative and also has a lot to say.

2D on the other hand is a bit on the quiet side, a bit more so with Murdoc sometimes.

One: because Murdoc would be hard pressed to admit it under certain circumstances but he does talk a lot sometimes making it harder for others to speak. Two: He's likely to take offense at whatever 2D does say and smack him up the head.

Murdoc lets out a sound on the verge of a whimper as 2D pushes deeper inside him with slow persuading motions earning him more sounds elevated from the bassist, his breaths coming out as more of pants at this point.

"Oh sweet Satan." Is all Murdoc manages to mutter out grasping the sheets below him, his whole body tingling with a heat that quickly settles in his almost unbearably hot groin, cock pressing against his stomach slightly and begging to be touched.

Murdoc decides to answer its call and reaches a hand up to masturbate himself when suddenly 2D pulls away from his entrance the sudden whoosh of cold air and emptiness making him forget about jerking himself off for the moment, and when the bassist does look at 2D he's got this smug grin on his face because hes managed to solve his little puzzle of fucking Murdoc, whoopdie fucking do, Murdoc's happy for him, no really- now if he could just get back to having a hand around his dick then things could really get going.

"Lets get this thing going before the mood ends, alright faceache?" Murdoc says looking up at the singer who is still look a bit too smug for the bassist's taste. "And you didn't have to do that you know, I'm not made of glass."

"You where awfully tense." 2D replies matter of factually as he grabs the Vaseline and begins to coat his hard arousal with it.

Murdoc just grunts in return, losing the fight in him momentarily and just waits for 2D to be ready because he's getting impatient and maybe things would go faster if he shut it.

After a few seconds preparation 2D leans down and positions himself over Murdoc again, the bassist spreading his legs open obscenely wide.

2D's hands are digging into Murdoc's hip when he starts to slide into him, letting out something between a whimper and hiss as he pushes himself into the bassist slowly, that crazy high voice of his echoing around the room.

Murdoc meanwhile is clenching his eyes shut and trying not to let any noise escape from his lips as 2D's length slides into him, a intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure overwhelming him as the singer stretches that tight ring of muscle, 2D's not really all that big, ranging about around average in thickness and length, but hell if it doesn't feel big when its inside you.

After a minute or two of squirming 2D finally pushes himself in almost completely and lets out a shaky gasp, feeling inclined to ask how Murdoc's doing since his expression currently reads something in between terribly pained and terribly aroused.

"You doing alright, Muds?" 2D asks somewhat apprehensively as Murdoc's fingernails dig into his back, leaving his skin with a slight sting.

Murdoc's response was delivered in the form of pushing his hips forward when he would have edged away. Too gentle. Who wanted gentle? Not Murdoc.

The message that he should get going rang loud and clear to 2D and he began rocking his hips back and fourth almost immediately pushing even deeper into Murdoc, who lets out a low groan at the contact, 2D's head just barely bumping up against his sweet spot.

Murdoc's senses feel like their doubling over themselves, his entire body quivering as 2D rocks back and fourth in him, the singer in question trying to keep himself from just digging his hands into Murdoc's hips and thrusting with all his might, its not a easy task though with the very apparent tightness around his cock and the low groans that Murdoc is emitting every time he moves.

_Never thought I'd hear that voice like this. _2D thinks briefly in between his concentration.

Despite this 2D keeps a steady pace for as long as he can manage, rocking his hips back and fourth slowly while Murdoc squirmed below him.

"Harder." Murdoc breaths when 2D continues to keep himself at a slow pace.

2D lets out a shaky gasp and nods a bit, pulling himself out almost completely, hesitating for perhaps half a second before slamming back into the bassist.

Murdoc's not sure what kind of sound he makes, but he knows its loud as 2D thrusts into him forcefully, and Murdoc's never been more thankful for lubricant then right now as the singer slid in and out of him, repeatedly bumping up against his prostate gland.

2D's tongue is on his neck again, sucking, swirling, and its drawing noises from Murdoc that he didn't even know he could make, strangled shouts and moans echoing through the room, ultimately drowning out 2D's exasperated gasping because the singer isn't holding back any more and fucking Murdoc right through.

Murdoc blearily realizes that he should probably keep a lid on it but 2D's hands feel like their everywhere, digging into his hips, lightly stroking up and down his member, calloused thumb pressing down on the head.

"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." Murdoc slurs, surprised that he could even form a coherent sentence with the ever distracting sensations, 2D thrusting in and out and sending jolts up his spine every time he slammed into him, his prick feeling almost unbearably hot.

2D removes his mouth from Murdoc's neck, his breath warm against his spit wet skin.

"Then don't." 2D rasps, and Murdoc can tell hes close to from the strained sound in his voice.

Murdoc then grabs 2D and pulls him down onto his lips immediately trying to push his way into the singers mouth.

2D returns the kiss eagerly, the both of them muffling each others noises with their mouths, raspy and gravely alike.

Their motions quickly become frantic after that, moving against each other forcefully, and its driving Murdoc _crazy, _his entire body tingly in a very welcomed hotness all pooling at his immensely hard prick that 2D's stroking in time with this thrusts.

Its this insane moment of sex crazed high when Murdoc finally releases all over his and 2D's stomach, and he swears he sees stars, his entire body convulsing as he lets out one last strangled groan.

That's enough to send 2D over the edge, the sudden tightening around his cock too much to take and he releases with a actual shout against Murdoc's lips, hands digging into the bassist's hips.

There's a moment of silence after that, both of them panting heavily and frankly too exhausted to say a word and 2D's _sure _his head has blue screened this time, but at least its a blissful kind of blue screen.

2D's moving on auto pilot when he pulls shakily out of Murdoc, leaving a trail of his own cum as he flops down next to the bassist.

Finally after what felt like seconds to the pair but was probably minutes, Murdoc lets out a heavy huff of air just on the edge of a laugh, and grins

"Sweet Satan, D." Murdoc chuckles, his eyes shut. "I don't think I can move my legs." 2D lets out a small laugh at that as he watches Murdoc eventually get himself into a more comfortable position despite his numb arse.

At some point 2D reaches off the side of bed and fishes a packet of cigarets and a lighter from the floor, lighting one for himself and offering one to Murdoc, who takes it eagerly and wordlessly.

The two of them just lay there like that for a few more minutes, starring at the ceiling in silence, but its far from a awkward silence, its a comfortable silence really. Well it was silence until 2D decided to break it, his curiosity getting the better of him, but its still comfortable.

"Hey, Murdoc?" 2D asks catching said bassists attention, looking over blearily at 2D.

"Hmm?" Murdoc acknowledges, pulling the cigarette away from his mouth leaving a barely visible trail of smoke. 2D hesitates ever so slightly before talking.

"What where you dreaming about? You know, before I woke you up." 2D almost expects Murdoc to snap at him or at least not answer, but instead he just looks up and ceiling again, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

"Don't matter, D. Don't matter."

**Told you it was long as hell. Anyway like I said I've got a few scenes and minor plots that could put into this fic, and I think I will, but I still think this will be on and off on the up dates. Also this was meant to be more fluffy then sex filled but, hey, I wanted to challenge myself so why not.**


	2. A unique kind of hatred

**Authors note: The second chapter that I wrote in direct conclusion to the last one, stating that a bit obviously. I really need to start either writing shorter chapters or start cutting the ones I have up into bits, because you know I have received complaints that these things are too long and I guess just because long chapters are my cup of tea doesn't mean their everyone else's. Anyway, this is set in Phase 2 if I didn't mention that before, although I was picturing 2D's room as his room from Wobble street if I must be honest, just because when this thing first kicked off I hadn't exactly seen his room from Kong and that was set there as a placeholder that inevitably stuck. You know I put this in the Romance Comedy genre, just because Comedy seemed more fitting then angst or comfort for this fic, but it doesn't feel too comedic unless you count 2D loosing his shit every time Murdoc gets embarrassed, and there's not really much romance either, Its either iffy friendship or sex there is no ****in between it seems.**

Murdoc rolls over to one side, only half awake, vague, fuzzy, and hungover thoughts occasionally making their way into his head as he grapples with the sheets below him, or above him.

He thinks he hears the sound of a shower being on somewhere nearby and that should have been enough to clue him off that he wasn't in his usual dwelling but his head was really quite slow on the uptake during the am hours, especially if alcohol had been involved the night before.

Despite the fact that he very much would have wanted to stay asleep, or half asleep as it was, he slipped into full consciousness eventually whether he liked it or not, letting out a low groan as the first thing he was greeted with was a pounding headache and a sore feeling in his arse.

Oh, _right_.

It was a bit fuzzy but Murdoc could put the pieces he had together to remember what had happened last night, and thankfully didn't have too strong of a reaction to it, in fact the severe lack of regret was a bit harrowing to the bassist.

It was more of just 'oh yeah, that happened, and it was alright, in fact maybe a bit more then alright.'

Really the only thing that was concerning him right now was what the fuck the dullard thought, seriously, up until now they hadn't gotten along to well, and now they had gone and fucked because he was 'scared'.

Been in worse situations, Murdoc reminds himself as he rubs his face drowsily with his both hands.

The sound of the shower brings the satanist back to reality, cracking his eyes open and wincing at the light that immediately assaulted them, so that's where 2D was, who else would be using his shower in his room anyway.

Murdoc sits up and swings his legs off the edge of the bed, oh, ow, should have done that a bit slower maybe because a huge wave of dizziness quickly over takes him and makes him think that he might be visiting the bathroom whether he wants to see 2D or not, he wasn't typically someone to stay too long after screwing someone, or I suppose in this case getting screwed _by _someone.

However, thanks to years upon years of heavy drinking and hangovers Murdoc manages to swallow down the nausea before it can come spewing up from his mouth only leaving him with a pounding headache that makes him wince at any sudden movements he makes, perfect.

Murdoc sits up after a bit of pained grunts and turns his attention to the bathroom door, which is shut. Mumbling something spiteful under his breath Murdoc moves to enter the bathroom, deciding that he needs to use its facilities too and should probably at least say hello to the resident faceache, he'll bother with his discarded jeans later.

Murdoc cracks open the door to the steam filled bathroom and peaks his head inside, and it just so happens that whats directly in his field of vision is the shower, which 2D is in.

2D hears the door creak open and glances briefly Murdoc, blue locks laying flat and wet on his head instead of spiking up like they usually do, goes back to his showering for a second or two and then something must have clicked in that drugged brain of his because he immediately whirls around to look at the bassist letting out a squeak that sounds awfully like 'Murdoc' and almost slips and falls on his ass, stumbling to stay up right.

Murdoc cocks his head to the side and gives a smug half grin as he watches the singer stumble, resisting the urge to laugh as he watches him slip repeatedly.

As soon as 2D regains his balance he just stares as Murdoc for a second or two before glancing downward and hastily putting both hands over his crotch to cover his modesty his face quickly reddening, only amusing Murdoc more.

"Save it luv." Murdoc half laughs half says as 2D stares at him still looking embarrassed and fearful. Murdoc rolls his eyes. "Listen I'm not here to butcher you or anything so loosen up will you."

"Oh, yes, of course, I just thought you'd be out of here by now and uhh." 2D says stumbling over every other word still holding his hands at his crotch.

Murdoc disregards him and steps into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him as 2D continues to stare.

"So just to be clear you're definitely, like, not gonna yell at and or punch me?" 2D finally says, catching Murdoc's attention, who promptly scoffs at him.

"And why would I do that?" Murdoc replies as he steps forward so hes face to face with 2D, well more of face to collarbone, 2D cowers though so its face to face again.

"W-well, um, you know last night-" 2D is cut off.

"And what about last night?" Murdoc says dragging his words out, still smugly grinning at 2D.

"Well, you know we did kind of shag." 2D blurts out, forgetting about covering up his modesty with his hands for now in favor of raising them up as a protective barrier between him and the bassist.

Murdoc just lets out half a laugh and steps into the shower with 2D without a inkling of his permission thank you.

"And why is that a problem? Unless you didn't enjoy yourself." Murdoc says, relishing in the feeling of the hot water sliding down his body, letting out a small sigh before he can stop himself.

"No, no, I did, I just thought you'd be kinda mad." 2D responds anxiously, going back to cleaning himself, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"I promised not to be though, remember?" Murdoc responds in a tone that's a bit less mocking, running a hand through his already sopping wet hair.

"Yeah I know, just..." 2D replies trailing off.

"I'm me?"

"Yeah..."

Murdoc only grunts in return, they both have their backs to each other, just casually not so casually going about washing themselves, in fact its a minute or two of awkward silence before either of them says anything.

"Any nightmares last night, you know after-" 2D is cut off by Murdoc.

"Nope, slept pretty soundly after that." Murdoc replies quickly, as he begins looking around his side of the shower for a shampoo rack or something.

"I need some bloody shampoo, you have any in here?" Murdoc asks, changing the subject before 2D can ask him more questions about what he oh so wants to forget happened, turning to look at said singer, who currently has his back to the satanist.

"Course, fraid its not bloody though, if that's what you like to wash with." 2D quips with a hint of lightheartedness as he begins to sift through the shampoo rack located under the shower head.

Murdoc rolls his eyes at 2D's attempt at a at humor or mockery, he can't tell, and lets out a ironic and monotone 'Ha ha' however when 2D turns around to hand the shampoo to Murdoc as soon as he makes eye contact he just stares for a second and then suddenly doubles over laughing letting out a strangled choked laugh that he was obviously trying to hold back but failing miserably.

"What, what is it?" Murdoc snaps impatiently, failing to see what was so funny, his arms crossed.

"Oh my god your _bangs_." 2D manages to choke between laughs. "You look like one of those shaggy dogs!"

Murdoc glares, his fringe was long as it was and when wet it sagged down so he pretty much _did _look like one of those shaggy dogs, but he didn't exactly like being called out on it.

"Shut it or I will get mad." Murdoc growls out through clenched teeth as 2D almost falls over again just from laughing so hard.

2D does eventually manage to quell his laughs but they come back full force when he looks up from holding his stomach and gets a view of Murdoc again and his apparent 'shaggy dog look'.

Murdoc grabs the singers chin forcefully before he can stop himself making sure that the he has 2D's attention before continuing.

"I said shut it." Murdoc warns, barely audible over the sound of the water.

2D cowers slightly, but can't stop smiling and letting out small hiccup like laughs, despite the very obvious danger that's clamping onto his chin.

_Stupid fucking dent face I'll show him how to shut up-_

Murdoc pushes 2D's lips to his own before he can pull away, forcing his tongue into the singers mouth quelling his laughter almost immediately.

2D's eyes widen as he's pulled forcefully into the kiss making little to no resistance against the assault on this mouth, his amusement all but forgotten as the satanist plunges into his mouth sending a couple of involuntary shivers down the singers spine, eye lids drooping slightly.

2D lets out startled squeak when Murdoc rather suddenly breaks off the kiss and pushes the singer to the floor of the shower roughly landing on his arse painfully.

"Ow! Murdoc!" 2D hisses from his position on the floor looking up at Murdoc who's got the huge grin plastered across his face.

"I told you to shut it." Murdoc replies smugly, making 2D's scowl deepen as he glares as resiliently as he can at the bassist from his position on the floor.

"Well you got your point across, now are you done in here becau-" 2D is cut off by Murdoc rather suddenly joining him on the shower floor, getting within in inches of the startled singer.

"Oh I'm anything but done here. Luv." Murdoc practically hisses adding extra emphasis on that last word as he presses himself up against 2D.

2D lets out a involuntary shiver when he hears Murdoc say that his head lolling to one side, eyes closing almost completely despite himself.

Murdoc's hand is on 2D's inner thigh in a flash, teasing to move to his crotch as the bassist reunites them mouth to mouth again, tongues clashing, and 2D's pushing back this time, tongue grappling with the bassists, hand resting on the crook of the his neck and tangling in his wet locks.

The both of them push against and caress each other with every available body part, fighting for dominance under the steady fall of warm water, the fights already lost though, it was lost for 2D the second Murdoc grabbed his chin, because he's still at least slightly pissed, and whenever Murdoc's mad he gets what he wants and right now what he wants is to flip 2D onto his stomach without a hint of warning.

2D falls hard on his knees and elbows and lets out a pained noise that Murdoc either ignores or its drowned out by the sound of the shower because he continues like nothing has happened, leaning over the singer and nipping at the back of his neck and the tips of his ears, ultimately drawing a few small whimpering moans from 2D that Murdoc definitely does hear.

Usually when 2D pisses off Murdoc he just ends up getting into a fight with the satanist, well more like he just gets beaten into a pulp instead of fighting, and really that isn't too different from that, Murdocs just found a new way to push his buttons when he gets angry, because this is still slightly different from fighting, but what happened last night was a different emotion entirely.

2D is so caught up in the small sensations on his neck, the nipping, the playful yet intimidating kissing, the hot breath I the crook of his neck that is somehow still discernible over the steam of the shower, that he barely even notices his legs being spread by a pair of green skinned hands and only comes to full awareness of the situation when he feels something hard and slick press up to the cleft of his ass.

_Wait, wait, wait, shit hold up a second. _2D thinks hurriedly.

"W-wait, Murdoc." 2D stammers out not a second later.

"Mmm, what is it, luv." Murdoc mutters distractedly in the crook of 2D's neck, grinding his hard arousal against the singer. 2D shifts slightly but makes no movement other then that, he's not really against the proceedings of whats probably about to happen, in fact he's awaiting them kind of eagerly, but he's still a bit nervous as well.

"Could you at least, you know, get some lube before we start doing this." 2D replies and he actually hears Murdoc scoff at him.

"D, we're in the shower." Murdoc replies oh so matter o factually and leans down and kisses/nibbles the nape of 2D's neck again and the singer almost shouts 'I fucking swear Murdoc you and your obsession with my neck' but holds it back in favor for being pleased by the sensation and getting his point across to the bassist.

"Come on Murdoc, I went and got some for you last night!" 2D almost whines up at the bassist, who lets a slight frown onto his face at that.

"That _wasn't _in the shower, Its wet enough in here already." Murdoc argues.

"Please?" 2D says, his voice low and pleading.

Murdoc makes a groaning sound in annoyance that just sounds over dramatic.

"Fine, one moment." Murdoc grumbles and he swears he sees 2D grin triumphantly.

Murdoc gets to his feet with grunt and hops out of the shower, well its more of a hobble in desperation not to slip but you get my point.

"Sweet Satan, its cold." 2D hears Murdoc gripe from outside and he has to choke down a laugh.

"Good." 2D responds with just a hint of spite but mostly just playful teasing directed at the satanist.

"Where the hell do you keep the lubricant in here?" Murdoc snaps after 2D hears his medicine cabinet being opened and rifled through very roughly he would imagine, knowing Murdoc.

"Top shelf, on the left." 2D responds. Murdoc grunts in return and there's the sound of the cabinet being fiddled with for a second more and then closed.

Murdoc gets back into the shower surprisingly fast after that practically hopping into his former position on top of 2D making the singer start slightly.

2D manages to choke out a brief "Be careful." before Murdoc's done readying himself and pins him down again pressing the singer into the wet tile below.

Murdoc's incredibly fast and sneaky when he wants to be, and it seems in one fluid motion he's back on 2D's neck and his hands on on either side of him, caressing, slick member pressed up against his rear as the bassist rocks his hips.

2D can't help but let out a few sounds of pleasure that are some weird hybrid of moans and whines at the constant sensations only spurring Murdoc on further, because sweet Satan Murdoc's well aware of the fact that 2D is a singer but the _noises _that he makes, he didn't get much of a chance of appreciate them last night but oh well, their much more satisfying when your the one making them anyway and every little jerk he makes only elicits more.

At some point Murdoc decides to make proper use of his hands and reaches down with one and grasps the base of 2D's member making the singers face flush a even deeper shade of red as Murdoc begins to stroke him roughly drawing more strangled moans from him and the bassist conflicted between flipping 2D over again and silencing them with his own mouth or staying in the current position listening and drawing out more.

"Nnng Murdoc." 2D gasps almost involuntarily from the under the bassist his head bowed as Murdoc grinds against him, a small smirk tugging at the bassists lips.

Murdoc lets go of 2D's arousal and the singer almost feels disappointed but a second later there's a calloused thumb pad pressing up against his entrance sufficiently distracting him do to speak.

Murdoc massages the area of interest with his thumb making 2D let out a small whine before he can stop himself pressing into the touch ever so slightly as if urging the bassist on.

Everything Murdoc does is rough in someway, and this is no exception, because maybe he's biting a bit too hard on his neck and perhaps its a bit sudden when he presses his thumb into 2D making the singer wince in a mixture of pain of pleasure because its all done so roughly, and yet he can't seem to get enough of it, moving against and with Murdoc every shove or jerk.

Murdoc starts move his thumb inside 2D rhythmically drawing more sounds of profanity from the singer that he's not even bothering to control, writhing under the bassist.

"Mmm, I suppose that means you're enjoying yourself, huh, faceache." Murdoc brags from above 2D, pushing deeper into singer as he does making 2D's eyes widen momentarily, his mouth parted in a low groan.

Its a bit sudden when Murdoc pulls his thumb out, making 2D cringe, but its almost immediately replaced with the pressure of the bassists slick cock and he wastes no time when he presses into the singer making 2D clench his eyes shut in pain, fingers grasping at the shower floor.

Most of his discomfort is short lived though because Murdoc is quick to distract him, leaning down and delivering surprisingly gentle kisses and nudges to the back of 2D's neck, running a hand down the inside of the singers thigh making the singer shiver.

It takes a bit of squirming but eventually Murdoc's in at the hilt, a sly smirk spreading across his face as he begins to rock his hips pushing into 2D, who lets out a drawn out groan, his head lolling to one side as the bassist moves.

This goes on for a solid minute, grunts and moans mixing together as Murdoc slowly ramps up the speed, 2D arching his back in pleasure his entire body beginning to buzz with arousal all settling at his hard prick that's beginning to leak from the tip like its designed to.

Speaking of his prick.

2D reaches down with one hand and tries to wrap it around his hard arousal, begging for a bit of friction, but Murdoc's too quick for him and slaps away his hand before the singer can masturbate himself and he almost complains but Murdoc's own hand wraps around his prick before he can, a small slightly surprised noise making it out of his mouth as the bassist runs his fingers up and down his length.

Its a bit of a blur for 2D from that point on, a mixture of pleasure filled sensations and bits of pain every time Murdoc shifts suddenly inside him or gets to his neck again as he grapples with the slippery shower floor, his knees feeling rather weak as Murdoc fucks him through drawing noises and moans from the singer with every movement.

2D arches his back one last time and releases a bit prematurely over the shower floor Murdoc's hand stroking him roughly all the way through it, and he knows he shouts, high pitched and almost deplorable it sounds and after that not much registers to the singer, his mind clouded and slow as he rides out the last of his orgasm and sags back down onto the tile, swearing he feels a headache coming on.

Murdoc follows not ten seconds later digging both hands into 2D's slender hips as he lets out one last low groan before releasing into the singer, head lolling back.

2D barely feels it when Murdoc slides out of him and just lets his knees fall out from under him, gasping for breath, and he just stays like that for a minute or two starring at not much more then the floor below him.

"Am I hurt?" Is all 2D asks after a moment, knowing Murdoc is sitting down next to him, feeling inclined to ask.

2D's honestly surprised he's not in tremendous pain right now really, he didn't expect things to end well when Murdoc grabbed his chin and he couldn't stop laughing, and he doesn't know how he managed not get punched in the in the face, he's been thinking that a lot lately.

"No, you're good, didn't even leave a proper hickey, and, give me some credit will you I was being down right gentle with you." Murdoc replies casually, a hint of annoyance tinting his voice as he says the last bit. "And get up from that position will you, can't be comfortable."

Perhaps Murdoc's definition of gentle is a bit different from 2D's but he takes his advice anyway and sits up, wincing as he does, and looks up at Murdoc who's starring off into space as if deep in thought, but he likely just doesn't want to make eye contact, and there's something on his neck that 2D hadn't noticed before.

Maybe it took the talk about hicky's and seeing Murdoc up close and notlaughing but 2D's just now realized that that there's a rather prominent love bite on one side of Murdoc's neck that's just beginning to bruise and he _knows _its his because theirs a large gap where the front teeth should be, and 2D almost jumps back because the fact that he's left a hickey on Murdoc _fucking _niccals the most intimidating character he knows is a bit shocking for some reason.

2D just stares at Murdoc for a second or two, jaw going questionably slack, before hastily looking down deciding that he probably shouldn't mention it, sitting down wordlessly next to the bassist.

There's this awkward silence that follows after, not like the one last night at all, where it was comfortable and slightly inebriated, this silence feels sharp and real and almost suffocating, So much so that 2D really feels the need to break it.

"What are we Murdoc?" 2D finally asks glancing briefly upward at the satanist, who shows the slightest bit of reaction at the question before his face goes stoic again.

"Bandmates." Murdoc replies all too casually, refusing to meet 2D's gaze.

"Murdoc?" 2D asks again.

"What?" Murdoc near snaps this time looking at 2D so he can glare at him, why did he have to ask so many damn questions.

"We're sitting naked on the floor of my shower after shagging, I think we're a bit more then Bandmates." 2D points out oh so matter of factually.

Murdoc actually looks surprised for a second or two, starring at the singer before glancing back down at the floor, and hesitates before he speaks again.

"So we're still Bandmates, just, with a bit more on the side." Murdoc explains, almost more to himself the 2D.

2D nods, as if he understands, even though he's still a might bit confused, but not entirely unhappy, sure he's got a headache now and his arse is a bit sore, but he can't help but feel oddly blissful, so maybe he'll just be content with that answer for now.

"We've been in the shower for a long time now." 2D says distantly after a moment, remembering that time does pass if you wait long enough, or shower for long enough as it is.

"Shit you're right, we're gonna turn into prunes if we stay in here much longer." Murdoc says getting to his feet and reaching to turn off the shower.

"That's gross Muds." 2D replies, sitting up and reaching out of the shower, grasping for a towel of some sort.

"But true." Murdoc replies both smugly and sarcastically as 2D wraps a towel around his waist.

2D doesn't respond and instead just stifles a grin and chucks a towel and Murdoc's face that lands spot on, making the bassist stumble backwards slightly.

Murdoc pulls the towel off his face and gives a glare that could probably knock down a child at point blank range, only 2D isn't where he was a second ago, and Murdoc just ends up glaring at thin air until he whips his head around to see he's across the bathroom, shoving something back in the medicine cabinet.

Grumbling something about how much of a asshole 2D is Murdoc steps out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist for decencies sake, not that him off all people ever gave a damn.

The both of them made their way out of the bathroom, 2D going and grabbing random garments from all around his room that Murdoc could only assume he was going to wear considering his dresser didn't really contain cloths and something that smelled like rotting milk.

Meanwhile Murdoc goes over to 2D's bed and searches for his discarded jeans, looking through the folds of the messy blankets until he finally finds them across the bloody room, go figure.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt or something?" 2D asks as Murdoc zips his jeans up, slipping a t shirt over his head himself.

"I wouldn't wear one if I had one, mate." Murdoc replies dismissively, really, the last thing he needs to do is go trading bloody cloths with 2D, shagging him even while inebriated and then not at all is all the satanist can take thinking about in one day.

The two of them exit 2D's room together, making their way towards the kitchen without even having to say anything, because silence sounds so blissful to them both right now and their scared that if they say something one or the other will get pissed, so silence it is.

One elevator ride later and the both of them reach the kitchen, greeted with the rooms usual yellowing look and Russel sitting at the table in the center, who looks up from the dead and hopefully stuffed rodent he's holding to acknowledge 2D and Murdoc, eyes a glowing white as usual.

"Uch, could you not do that on the kitchen table, sometimes I eat there." Murdoc says before Russel can speak wearing a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh stuff it Muds, at least I'm not the one who stores goat parts in the fridge we also store food in." Russel retorts mildly, only making Murdoc glare at him harder if that was possible. "By the way the light is busted in here." Russel continues pointing up at the hanging lamp over the table with whatever implement he was using to pull the teeth off that squirrel like thing he was working on. "Someones going to have to make a run into town, probably me."

"We are low on mayonnaise." 2D says somewhat detached sounding, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looks at nowhere in particular.

"Since when did you care so much about our current mayonnaise stocks?" Murdoc gripes sarcastically, walking over to the fridge and yanking it open to see if there's anything edible left in it.

"Thanks, D almost forgot." Russel says completely non sarcastically as he puts down his scary looking implements and picks up a piece of paper and pen laying on the table and scribbles something down on it. "You know Noodle said she needed something for one of her games systems, something about losing all her spare controllers to the zombies." Russel continues scratching one side of his bald head.

"Eh, no need to go to the store for that, I can just grab a baseball bat and go get them back." Murdoc grins walking over to Russel some kind of sandwich in hand.

"I don't think you'd make it very far." 2D says as he sits down at the table, earning him a mild glare from Murdoc, who then leans over to look at Russel's shopping list, probably trying to figure out if whatever he had asked for was there.

"There's something purple on your neck Murdoc, did you get jam on it or something?" Russel says rather calmly before the bassist can criticize his shopping list, the drummer doesn't really care too much what it is that's on Murdoc's neck and is more interested in feeling drowsy because he just woke up, he just felt like he should point it out in case it was something sticky like jam.

Murdoc immediately slaps a hand over his neck a brief look of panic over taking him, the sound loud enough that it makes Russel look up, eye brow raised, 2D meanwhile is having a little panic of his own, something along the lines of 'oh bugger really should have told him about that' and resisting bursting out laughing, head bowed as he tries not to smile because everything involving Murdoc just seems so comical to him today for some reason.

"Mosquitoes." Murdoc says quickly, a small cover up lie slipping out of his teeth before he can even think about it.

Russel opens his mouth as if he wants to question Murdoc, but after about a half a second of realizing that his time would be wasted trying to understand the bassist, and shuts it again, looking down.

"Whatever you say Muds." Russel says returning to his mutilated squirrel again.

Murdoc quickly decides to move around the kitchen table after that, looking royally pissed off and grabs 2D's arm harshly before the singer can pull away dragging him out of the kitchen with little to no struggling from him, the singer stumbling after the bassist, who still has his hand over that spot on his neck, sandwich stuffed in his mouth.

"If you see Noodle tell her to come see me, forgot what type of controller she needed!" Russel yells at them absentmindedly as they exit the room, 2D looking like he's about to burst into laughter any moment now.

Murdoc pulls 2D out into the hallway and lets go of his wrist, scowling deeply as he pulls the sandwich out of his mouth so he can talk.

"If you're going to leave hickys on me can you at least warn me!" Murdoc hisses, lifting his hand up from his neck to slap the back of 2D's head, making the singer stumble slightly in pain before gaining his balance again.

"I _did _offer you a shirt." 2D says rubbing the back of his neck, still grinning slightly.

Murdoc just glares with some kind of deep intimidating hatred that's unique to him.

"No, no, no, seriously, I've got a turtle neck somewhere you can borrow." 2D says and at this point he's hunching over with laughter.

Murdoc reaches over and yanks 2D up by the back of his shirt collar making sure he makes eye contact with 2D for the full five seconds it takes for the grin to slip off his face as he takes in Murdoc's rage filled features.

But instead of getting his face beat in or Murdoc's foot so far up his ass he sees stars, Murdoc leans in and pushes his lips to 2D's almost gently, only this is Murdoc, so it feels erotic and rough, and 2D's just in such a state of shock for the brief seconds the bassist is kissing him that he doesn't do much in the way of cushioning his fall when Murdoc suddenly breaks off the kiss and kicks 2D so he falls hard on his arse, for the second time today.

"You know kissing you seems to be much more effective in getting you shut up then smashing your face in was, maybe I should do it more often." Murdoc says with as much smugness as a man who is 5.7 can hold, looking down upon 2D, who is both dazed and in pain but is also blushing quite red. "Now, if we're done here I've got shit to do, ta-ta!"

Murdoc takes off down the hall rather quickly after that, and gets out of sight before 2D even can stand up, wincing as he does and just feeling like this utter fool that only Murdoc can make him feel like.

He lets out a small sigh and shoves his hands in his jean pockets.

"I'll get him next time." Is all 2D mutters with some kind of odd determination in his tone as he starts to walk back into the kitchen.

**As stated before, may or may not update this, I've got a few loose scenes that I could stuff into this thing with some work, but anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and didn't think it was TOO lengthy, although it probably was.**


	3. Lovely

**I'm so glad the lot of you like what I'm putting out here! Even with that over edited too-long first chapter that's beginning to feel like some kind of tumor I put for the _first _chapter. Anyway on that note I believe one of you in the reviews said something about some of you not just being here for the smutty M-rating, and well I don't know about you guys but that's all _I _was here for, and to emphasis my point, that's the main reason I'm writing this, I wanted to write porn, so there's likely to a whopping whole lot of it, so if that's you're cup of tea_ great! _And I believe someone else said this was like a "new and different take on 2Doc smut." and that is _exactly_ what I was going for I'm so glad someone noticed. Anyway continuation IS happening bla bla bla its smutty as before although in the future not all chapters will include smut.**

Kong can be a lonely place on a Saturday night, and this is only Thursday morning.

Its been approximately five days since 2D and Murdoc's little escapade, and they've hardly talked since other then perhaps short greetings when passing each other by in the hallways, they didn't feel particularly awkward, just reserved.

In fact during one instance while 2D was thoughtfully observing a picture of a kitten, wondering if perhaps he could sneak a real cat past the zombies and keep it at Kong a can hit him rather hard in the back of the head accompanied by a loud 'Hey faceache!' uttered by none other then Murdoc.

Murdoc throwing a can at his head and insulting him? That 2D had come to expect, however he was a bit baffled as to why there was what looked to be a entire camera crew behind the bassist, and while he waited for a bit of explanation Murdoc goes on to said camera crew with a few facts about 2D, as if the original wasn't there himself.

Eventually Murdoc did acknowledge 2D and the confused look on his face, and rambled on about some kind of MTV show they where doing to him before gesturing for the camera crew to start following him as he walked past 2D, mumbling out something that the singer doesn't quite catch but he thinks he heard the word 'lovely'. 2D didn't dwell on what he thought he heard, Murdoc was odd like that, as in you could compare his personality to a bomb, unpredictable, quietly sizzling until bam, he came out with something as dangerous as it is brilliant and a little bit off putting, real hard hitter with the words if you catch my drift.

That was the last 2D saw of Murdoc up until now, and a lazy Thursday morning spent in his own room seemed like a nice prospect to the singer, so that's what he did, didn't get much sleep the previous night so he didn't really have much energy to do much else then fuck about.

Its about three in the afternoon before 2D decides to move from his room, or at least you know get out of his underwear and puts on fresh cloths, and he doesn't really anticipate his door getting thrown open as he ties his shoe laces up, mostly because the concrete wall that separates him and the car park is about four feet thick and you can hear fuck all of whats going on out there, which is usually a benefit, considering Murdoc lives out there.

Speaking of Murdoc, he's standing at 2D's thrown open door, wearing the silliest yet most intimidating grin, booze bottle in one hand, and 2D starts, almost falling off the side of his bed when the door hits the wall making a rather loud noise, and just stares at Murdoc for a second after that, somewhere between baffled and scared.

"You're piss drunk at three in the afternoon." 2D finally says voice cracking ever so slightly, stating the first thing that comes to mind and his accusation is only proved true or truer by the fact that Murdoc takes another swig from the bottle he's carrying and tosses to the floor, the empty clacking sound resonating around the room.

"You're point?" Murdoc responds almost giddily craning his entire body forward and he's wobbling so much that 2D's not sure how he hasn't fallen over.

"And you're in my room." 2D continues, following the bassist's movements with his gaze, still a might bit confused, although Murdoc being drunk actually explains a lot of whats going on under just the premises that he's drunk and there's no reasoning to his actions.

"Right again."Murdoc replies sauntering into 2D's room and kicking the door shut behind him, only wearing a pair of jeans and his pair of brown Cuban heels, and of course that ever present inverted cross around his neck.

2D has pretty much forgotten about his shoes at this point, the fact that Murdoc's walking towards him kind of making him forget about a lot of things, but despite this he can't help but remember the last time Murdoc was here, and what happened, and those memories are only making everything that much more awkward for 2D because he's been vaguely wondering where Murdoc stood with this whole 'we fucked' ordeal and because the bassist has been near avoiding him he felt like he was pissed off in some way, but here he was, looking absolutely pleased to see 2D as he sits down next to him on his bed, well I say he sat down but it was much more like he crashed.

"A-And, uh, you're here for...?" 2D stammers, feeling like he's playing some kind of game of twenty questions, with a rather finicky bomb.

Murdoc doesn't answer and instead grabs the back of 2D's shirt as he falls down onto his side, bringing the reluctant singer with him who lets out a small sound in surprise and protest.

"Mmm no reason." Murdoc mumbles distantly, keeping a strong enough hold on 2D's shirt to make sure he's not going anywhere and at the same time grabbing him somewhere around the waist with his other arm sloppily.

"You're _really_ drunk." Is all 2D says in slight shock, hell 2D's not sure he's ever seen him this drunk before, or at least this _kind_ of drunk before as in he's never seen Murdoc clingy drunk before, sex crazed drunk, angry drunk, and just plain nonfunctional drunk sure, but Murdoc's never grabbed 2D and started wrapping himself around him with every available body part, then again, they had never shagged before either.

"Shut up." Murdoc responds sounding a little bit annoyed at the accusation, slurring his words slightly as he moves one hand up to the back of 2D's head, lacing his finger's through the singer's hair. "s'm not even that drunk."

2D almost scoffs at that, his confusion replaced with some kind of muted amusement at Murdoc's state temporarily, and you know he's thinking if he should push the bassist off but he's running out of reasons why he should.

So 2D doesn't push Murdoc off him and instead just lets him grasp at him, the bassist nuzzling his head into the crook of the singer's neck, because it feels nice for Murdoc not to be angry at him for once, so he guesses this is alright, hell, maybe a bit more then alright.

Murdoc's still grinning like a idiot as he presses 2D to himself, eyes shut, and a second later the singer realizes he's saying something, its slurred and mumbled but its there.

"Lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely." Murdoc repeats into the crook of 2D's neck. "Lovely, lovely, pretty boy."

"Uhh, Murdoc?" 2D stammers out as Murdoc removes himself from 2D's neck only to move downward and reposition 2D so he's now sitting up, legs over the side of the bed without a inkling of the singers permission thank you very much.

"Yes?" Murdoc says dragging out the one word as he gets off 2D's bed and sits himself down in front of 2D's waistband.

"What are you doing down there?" 2D asks sounding ever so slightly panicked as Murdo'c hands move down to his crotch and start fiddling with the buckle.

"Nothing important." Murdoc smirks casually as he finally gets 2D's belt buckle undone, and then and only then does 2D really realize just what Murdoc's trying to do and his eyes widen in shock.

"O-Oh, uh Murdoc?" 2D asks again sounding a little bit more then slightly panicked now as he grips the sheets with his hands. "Uh, you don't have to do that, er do what I think you're gonna do, if that's what you're planning on doing-"

"2D?" Murdoc interrupts still oh so casually going about the duty of unzipping 2D's trousers and sliding them down his legs.

"Huh?" 2D responds, twiddling his fingers rapidly, still looking down at Murdoc nervously, he's not even sure why he is nervous, he does that sometimes, just feels things that he feels he shouldn't and it all just spirals into a large conglomeration of emotions leaving 2D babbling and twitching about whatever it is that's upsetting him.

"Shut it." Murdoc responds as if that was the end to the whole conversation, before sliding 2D's underwear down his legs making the singer gulp.

"No, no, really don't have to do this." 2D responds despite Murdoc's order to be quiet, inching back slightly.

Murdoc grunts and pulls him back again making 2D yelp, and a second later the bassist has wrapped one hand around the base of 2D's cock making the singer's face flush even redder then it was before as Murdoc move his hand lightly up and down the singer's length earning him a startled gasp from 2D, who is screwing his eyes shut, hands grasping the sheets below him as if for dear life.

Murdoc despite being, well, piss drunk at three in the afternoon as previously stated, does a rather good job of getting 2D at least half hard, hands working up and down his length almost teasingly, fingers brushing up against the head.

"Oh, o-okay then." 2D gasps out quickly, not much more then a whisper, his breath begins to pick up as Murdoc strokes him.

Its a bit unexpected when Murdoc suddenly leans down and takes a large part of 2D's arousal into his mouth in one go, and 2D almost shouts because he's forgotten that some of Murdoc's teeth are basically razor blades and they scrape roughly upon his sloppy entry, and its a terribly arousing mixture of pain and pleasure as the bassist's tongue runs itself over his arousal, his head bobbing up and down slightly as he holds the base of 2D's member with his thumb and index finger.

2D audibly gasps when the head of his cock bumps up against the back of Murdoc's throat, throwing his head back, and if it weren't for the jagged needles that are Murdoc's teeth he'd be doing a good job, a really good job, and he still is there's just this edge of pain that makes 2D whimper and screw his eyes shut every few seconds as he hopes to high heaven that when this is all over he's not _too _cut up.

About half a minute into this 2D almost subconsciously places a hand at the back of Murdoc's head, fingers brushing through the greasy mess that Murdoc calls hair as he lets out a strangled groaning sound from the back of his throat, and in one instance when Murdoc pushes 2D's length perhaps a bit too far down his throat and gags, his teeth also clamping down slightly 2D near shouts and almost loses it right there, shaking slightly as he clenches his eyes shut again in recovery.

Murdoc's either just a complete natural at dick sucking or is making a very well coordinated effort to make 2D's head spin even in his current state, breathy moans escaping from the singer's mouth every time Murdoc bobs his head down again, moving his fingers down to fondle 2D nads, and the singer's trying to stay composed, he really is, but every now and then he can't help let out a groan of some sort, his grip on the back of Murdoc's head tightening ever so slightly as the bassist's tongue runs itself up and down his cock, and everything just feels so unbearably _hot_ that 2D is pretty sure that he's not going to last so long.

"Murdoc!" 2D shouts and true to his assumption its over with one last shrill yell of that name, and 2D in the rush of orgasm pushes Murdoc's head down onto his cock and pushes his hips forward at the same time, making the bassist's eyes shoot open, automatically choking as 2D releases deep in his throat.

As 2D rides out his orgasm he's vaguely aware of Murdoc jerking himself free of 2D's grasp on the back of his head, and its seconds before he opens his eyes again, sagging down slightly and breathing heavily.

"Could have warned me, faceache!" Murdoc snaps with a tinge of annoyance in his voice and when 2D looks down at him he's wiping his mouth with his arm, and he swears he sees Murdoc lick some of his seed of his teeth and the singer shuts his eyes again just out of pure embarrassment.

"Sorry." Is all 2D says in a small voice, bowing his head slightly, probably should have at least said something before he went off in Murdoc's mouth come to think of it.

2D doesn't get much time to compose himself after that because it takes Murdoc about 2.5 seconds to stumble to his feet and then practically jump on top of 2D and he's so taken off guard that he yelps as he's forced onto his knees, Murdoc situating himself in front of the singer.

"Your turn, luv." Murdoc says with such smugness that the sheer level of it is unique to Murdoc alone, and when 2D opens his eyes he's greeted with the bassist's crotch in his face, clothed erection clearly visible and he involuntarily gulps.

"Uhhh." Is all 2D manages to stutter out as Murdoc tries to shimmy out of his jeans pulling them down to his knees awkwardly.

"I said your turn." Murdoc repeats, smirking, his hardened arousal inches from 2D's face, who is currently contemplating just how he got into this situation, this situation that would probably be terribly arousing if he wasn't already so utterly fucked out.

Nevertheless 2D oh so tentatively leans downward as he shuts his eyes and takes the tip of Murdoc's cock into his mouth, and he hears Murdoc gasp, a small sound of satisfaction that spurs 2D on into taking a bit more of his member into his mouth tongue brushing lightly over the head.

Believe it or not 2D's actually never had sex with any sort of bloke other then Murdoc, he was always a little bit open to the idea though, because well, why not? He had even been hit on by a few guys before, but it never panned out into any sort of physical contact and he had been with plenty of woman before sure, so he called himself strait, being as famous as he was kind of made it so he got laid a whole lot more then he used to, but even then it was nothing compared to how much Murdoc had been around the block, and believe me, if you asked Murdoc if he was strait he would say yes, and that's mostly true he does prefer women over pretty much anything else, but there's always a small exception to any rule, and the truth is that Murdoc just never really cared too much as long as he was in _someones _pants, a lay is a lay.

And you know its a fact that Murdoc thinks 2D is, annoying, ungrateful for a lot of things he's done, and slightly off putting, but there are worse people to end up fucking, and maybe all those times he had scared off 2D previous girlfriends it was a little bit more about jealously then just looking for a shag then even Murdoc would admit to himself, because 2D is _his _singer, in _his _band, and he sort of has this almost subconscious self proclaimed ownership over him, and its a simple fact to the bassist that sexually or not 2D is _his_.

Murdoc, content to sag back into the bed below him as 2D sucks him off, lets out a low muffled groan from the back of his throat, this smug, drunken, smile placating his lips as his head falls to the side, and you know he probably won't remember too much to this whenever he's sober enough to form a coherent thought again, but right now he couldn't care less about anything really.

2D slowly becomes less careful and tentative and picks up his speed a little bit, every now and then glancing up at Murdoc to judge his reaction, because while the bassist was content to go at 2D with his mouth with little to no plan other then _suck_, 2D wants to make sure he's doing a good job, despite himself, he wants to watch Murdoc, this odd little desire to see every little quirk and emotion spread across his face at _his _doing almost overwhelming.

2D, warming up to his new task, pushes Murdoc's length farther into his mouth and hums, a low sound at the back of his throat that makes Murdoc's eyes shoot wide open at the sensation, his jaw suddenly going slack.

"You're good at this dullard." Murdoc gasps, same drunken and sex crazed look on his face as he blearily reaches a hand down and tangles it in 2D's choppy blue locks.

2D realizes for perhaps just a second that Murdoc just called him a good dick sucker and doesn't know if he should take that as a complement or a insult, or just keep humming, and bobbing his head up and down slightly aided by Murdoc's somewhat guiding hand.

The head of Murdo'c cock pushes up against the back of 2D's throat a bit suddenly and the singer's concentration is broken for half a second as his eyes widen and he automatically gags, making Murdoc inhale sharply his grip on the back of 2D's head and the sheets below him tightening, biting into his lower lip and letting out a low stifled moan at the heated sensations.

2D recoils slightly but quickly recovers and pushes Murdoc a bit further into his throat, controlling his gag reflex the best he can as he he bobs his head up and down a bit more fast paced then before making Murdoc writhe slightly, jaw going slack as a few breath filled sounds escape it, and its all this drunken haze of sexual pleasure for the bassist, this wonderful, wonderful, bleary haze that makes you forget about anything else other then the good things that are happening to you, like getting sucked off by someone that's kind of your friend but not really, someone who you put down constantly but always comes back too you like some kind of annoying yet pleasantly familiar piece of yourself.

Murdoc screws his eyes shut, and mutters something under his breath as 2D deep throats him, sounds escaping his mouth every time 2D goes down again, tongue perhaps flicking at the slit of his cock every now and then.

Its all a bit too much for Murdoc and with one last sound that's on the verge of a shout Murdoc bucks his hips upward and releases his seed in 2D's mouth and a little bit all over his face, and 2D not anticipating the sudden bout of movement panics somewhat, until Murdoc sags down with one last groan, his eyes sliding shut.

2D sits up swiftly and whips the cum off his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, something he will probably regret the next time he has to wear it, and lets out a shaky breath perhaps on the verge of some kind of laugh, the type of laugh you get not because something is funny the kind we're you're not even sure why you're laughing, maybe just because something kind of interesting has happened, and that's cause enough to laugh apparently.

"I'm going to go wash my mouth out." 2D says before looking down at Murdoc. "You might want to too-" 2D is cut off by a rather loud snore from Murdoc and when he looks down a the bassist he's still splayed out on his bed, eyes shut, and perhaps there's this quirk of a smile on his face as he sleeps, and 2D just shakes his head in some kind of amusement and gets up from the bed, stumbling over to the bathroom.

* * *

Murdoc slowly drifts into consciousness, mostly because his head is pounding and that's enough to wake him up.

Wrinkling his nose the bassist shifts slightly and realizes that there's something pressed up to his side, something that's breathing steadily and curled part way around him, and Murdoc doesn't even have to open his eyes because he _knows _who's next to him, and he knows who's bed he's in and he feels this rotting feeling at the pit of his stomach because he swore to himself he wouldn't sleep with the dullard again, just because, well, having a one night stand with someone is okay, something that you don't talk about and it just happened, no biggie, the problems begin when you start to do it again, but here he was.

Murdoc does open his eyes eventually and glances down at 2D who is still sleeping, head resting on the bassist's rising and falling chest, and he wastes no time when he reaches down and flicks 2D's forehead making the singer's eyes flutter open, perhaps briefly wincing at the twinge of pain on his forehead before looking up at Murdoc who has this annoyed hung over look on his face that just spells trouble.

"Good morning sunshine." 2D says sounding awfully sarcastic as he looks up at Murdoc, letting out a small yawn as he finishes speaking.

"Why do I keep waking up hung over and in your bed." Murdoc responds bluntly, saying it as more of a statement then a question, and his tone perhaps softens slightly as he lays his head back down on the pillow mid sentence.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who came in here piss drunk and decided that we fuck." 2D responds, looking like he wants to go to sleep again.

Murdoc shows perhaps the slightest bit of shock at 2D's words, but very not much because he does remember most of what happened, despite himself he can actually remember quite a lot of the grimy little details.

Its moments before either of them speak again, and Murdoc thinks 2D has gone to sleep again when suddenly he opens his mouth.

"What are we Murdoc?" 2D asks, keeping his eyes closed.

"I feel like I've answered this question before." Murdoc responds slightly irritated.

"Answer it again." 2D says and Murdoc sighs.

"We're just Bandmates, remember? Only sometimes we use each other for a shag, because we're both lazy but also happen to have sexual needs and its easier then going out and finding someone else, so we use each other instead to fulfill those needs sometimes." Murdoc responds somewhat snappily, explaining as best he can in his current hung over state that he really wishes he wasn't in right now, wishes he was still unconscious.

"You called me lovely yesterday." 2D states rather blandly for what he just said, only this time his eyes are open and he's looking up at Murdoc, well he could be looking anywhere really, no visible pupils remember, but somehow the bassist gets the feeling that he's looking at him.

Murdoc doesn't meet 2D's gaze, despite being rather smashed the previous day that was the one part he remembered quite clearly, because maybe 2D is kind of a 'lovely little fellow' in his eyes, and some memories just stick wither you want them to or not, because their just so, lovely.

"You need to stop with the hard hitting questions, mate." Murdoc responds dismissively rubbing his aching head with one hand. "Hell, I wish we didn't even shag."

2D peaks up at this, looking at Murdoc as he cocks his head to the side.

"Why not?" 2D asks simply, looking down again briefly.

"What did I say?" Murdoc responds angrily, before sighing. "Listen, just drop it mate."

2D bows his head, deciding to take Murdoc's advice and just stop asking questions for a while.

"Next time we do this we do this in my Winnie, this place is really starting to smell like rotten milk." Murdoc states out of blue a moment of awkward silence later, and just like that 2D's head is filled with more annoying questions.

"I thought you just said that you wished we 'didn't do this'" 2D responds looking at Murdoc again, and he actually hears Murdoc chuckle, probably undergoing one of his weird mood swings where he could be indecisive and pissed one minute, chuckling the next.

"I don't exactly like a lot of things that I do, but that doesn't stop me from doing them." Murdoc replies, the beginnings of a smirk on his lips, only seeing that 2D is even more confused. "What time is it anyway?"

"Uhh," 2D says reaching over and fumbling with a alarm clock on his bed side table. "About 1:00 am."

Murdoc just grunts in return and lays his head back down on the pillow.

"I'm going back to sleep, wake me if you dare." Murdoc responds as his eyes slide shut again, that same small beginnings of a smirk still visible.

"I think I'm going to get up, need to go- Ompf!"

"Where do you think you're going." Murdoc says smugly as he wraps his arms around 2D's waist and drags him down onto the bed again. "Lovely."

**This chapter would have come out sooner, but I was away for a while and couldn't upload it even after it was written for quite some time, anyway its here now so I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Dysfunctional

**As stated previously, updates for this thing are on and off, and this is kind of my in between projects fic really, or just when I'm in the mood, so its quite possible that this thing could stay dormant for months before a update.**

2D's the kind of person to over think things, despite his reputation for being a 'dullard' he thinks quite a lot actually, its just the imaginary circuits in his head get all clogged up sometimes leaving him a bit slow on the uptake, because perhaps somewhere down the road some of his circuits got broken and never got repaired, leaving him with one too many thoughts and a bunch of broken circuits that can't transmit them properly.

Murdoc on the other hand gets by by not thinking too hard about things as much as he can, because its when you start thinking and thinking all the bad thoughts and feelings start to weigh you down and Murdoc's not as stoic as he makes out to be, there are emotions and feelings other then anger under that hard crust that is his consciousness, their hidden, perhaps almost gone to any casual onlooker, but they exist, despite his best efforts, their still there.

2D probably couldn't make any sort of _good _split second decision if his life depended on it, he just works too slow, if you give him time though he can come up with some good ideas although sometimes their utter malarkey, but sometimes their brilliant, utterly brilliant.

Murdoc on the other hand is the kind of person to make split second decisions, and has practically mastered the art of making sure its the _right_ decision in the short time period he thinks about it, pressed or not, because Murdoc just can't afford to slow down, because when he slows down he starts to think, and you know what he does when he thinks real hard about things? He makes music.

They say Murdoc's the mastermind of Gorillaz for a reason, he assembled the band, wrote most of the songs and practically sold his soul to ensure success, well I say practically but I'm pretty sure that's actually what happened.

He poured his soul into music, well, perhaps not his soul but his thoughts at least, those somber emotion filled thoughts that so rarely make it through.

2D makes music not because he is sad, he doesn't even know why he makes it, sometimes it just seems to come spewing out from him and he indulges it because it makes him feel like he's worth something and as he's so constantly reminded by Murdoc, his voice is all he's got, so music is all he's got too.

The two of them are both dysfunctional in their own ways, very, very dysfunctional, they've both got parts to them that are gone or broken, leading too two very different individuals that snap and fight too often, but curiously enough their oddly drawn to each other, its like somewhere along the way of knowing each other they inadvertently repaired each others dysfunctional parts with parts of their own, perhaps making it so they can't leave each other for too long without feeling like there's this big empty hole in them where a part that helps them function should be.

* * *

Kong is rather drafty, that's something you'd learn on the first cold night you spent there, because despite being absolutely _bad-ass_ in the eyes of more then one at its root its still a old building with is leaks and drafts.

Some rooms are alright, some can actually keep a temperature that's not for penguins, others get teeth chatteringly cold, the kitchen is one of those rooms and it also happens to be the same room that 2D is currently stuck in, well I say he's stuck in there but there aren't any locks on the doors or anything, he's just busy routing through all the cabinets he can get is hands on searching for something edible that isn't various animal parts, because he's not leaving until he finds _something_ to tide himself over until Russel gets back from the store.

As 2D's reaching to the very back of one of the cabinets, searching blindly with one hand as he uses the other to help balance himself, a expense rather necessary due to the fact that he's currently standing at least four feet of the ground on a bar stool, he finally finds something other then empty cabinet walls and things he'd rather not talk about, its rectangular, didn't squirm when he grabbed it, and felt like it was in some kind of boxy packaging.

"Aha!" 2D exclaims as he pulls the mystery object out from the depths of the kitchen cabinet into the somewhat dim light coming from the windows, since the light bulb in the kitchen _still_ hadn't been replaced. As soon as he gets it out there's this moment of fiddling with the rectangular thing in his hand, looking at it inquisitively, turning it over to search for labels, some kind of label, at first glance it looked like any kind of insignia had been worn of by time.

"Toothpaste..." 2D finally mutters, looking directly down at the box where a worn label that's barely readable is printed. "Its toothpaste."

"Find something?" Comes the ever jubilant voice of Noodle who appears to be nowhere around 2D, until he looks up and finds that she's inches from his face, perched precariously on the cabinet that the singer was just investigating and smiling at him.

In a split second 2D's eyes widen and he yelps jumping backwards, only there's not exactly and surface for him to land on that isn't many feet of the ground, so he goes falling right down onto the floor flailing his limbs in every possible direction right before he makes contact and the wind is knocked out of him immediately, making him instinctively curl in on himself.

"2D! Oh no I'm sorry!" Comes Noodle's quick reply from somewhere above him, he can't tell exactly where he's screwed his eyes shut and his ears are ringing terribly as he clutches his aching side. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." 2D manages to choke out after a moment as the air returns to his lungs and he breaths deeply, he'll be feeling that tomorrow, he's sure.

He remembers the first time he got the wind properly knocked out of him, he was eleven in a hammock, being swung by a friend of his and the rope just happened to pick that time to snap and send him hurdling onto the hard packed earth below.

Someone asked if he was okay and in that moment he was so sure he had broken a rib or his lungs where slowly filling with his own blood that in that short time that he thought about responding and not the pain in his chest he said 'No'.

Since then he's come to know whether or not he's slowly dying, from sheer amounts of experience of course and true to his statement of being 'fine' the pain slowly ebbs from him and he breaths steadily soon enough, but a large part of his side is still burning as he slowly uncurls himself from the ground a steadying hand on his arm that can only be Noodle's helping him sit up.

"Oh 2D I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you." Noodle says, her accent showing as she speaks, and 2D looks up at her to see her guilty expression.

"Its okay, it was bound to happen to me when I went up there in the first place." 2D cracks, a bit more composed then before as he clutches his aching side, there's probably some visible damage, he'll check later though, there's still the task at hand and the pain if fading all the time.

"Are you sure? I could go get you a pack of ice." Noodle offers, ever concerned.

"Nah its fine." 2D responds as he gets to his feet wincing a bit, and you know sometimes he forgets how tall he is and how short Noodle is, she still only reaches about waist high next to him, but he knows that she's probably more agile then all of Gorillaz combined, and probably twice as lethal, junior martial artist and whatnot.

"Well, if you say so, what did you find up there?" Noodle asks, her tone taking a curious turn, and 2D realizes the package he found up there is still clutched tightly in his hand.

"Toothpaste." 2D responds with a sigh, holding the box up for Noodle to see who looks at it from under her fringe inquisitively. "What about you, anything?"

Noodle shakes her head, looking down again.

"Not so much as a crumb." She responds and 2D can't help but feel a little bit disappointed, he thought there had to be _something _edible in the kitchen.

"Well I guess we'll either have to start tearing up the floor boards or just wait for Russel." 2D responds, imagining the drummers face if he we're to come back to a kitchen full of torn up floor boards and feels slightly amused.

"We could try looking else where?" Noodle suggests, they had already searched every part of the kitchen they didn't need tools to get too, all of the cabinets where open and a few boxes and other things where turned over or moved leaving the kitchen in a sort of disarray, although the two of them reasoned that when Russel got back opening all the cabinets so they where ready to have food shoved in them would have been only a help.

"Where else would we look?" 2D asks inquisitively as he shuffles towards a chair and collapses butt first into it, trying to think of anywhere in Kong that might have some kind of _edible _food laying around ready to be eaten, emphasis on the edible part.

This smile grows on Noodles face as she thinks about the question, the kind of smile that makes you think the wearer is up to no good and 2D becomes even more curious, and perhaps a bit frightened.

"The shed!" Noodle exclaims with a small jump, looking at a bemused 2D.

"We have a shed?" 2D replies honestly sounding surprised as he sits in his chair backwards, arms slung over the back and Noodle's excitement only seems to grow.

"Yeah, you know, its left of the gate?" Noodle explains best she can to a still very confused looking 2D who is cocking his head to the side and the lost expression on his face would make you think the guitarist is trying to explain rocket science to him. "You, me, Russel, and Murdoc once camped out in it for near a whole night while we waited for the zombies to leave!" Noodle furthers, and 2D just stares, and perhaps blinks slowly.

"I'm not following you." 2D states, and Noodle sighs.

"Come on I'll just show you myself." Noodle finally decides, her annoyance showing at 2D not remembering such a _obviously_ important and memorable place, and walks over to the singer and grabs him by the wrist and drags him up to his feet. Despite her height Noodle is actually quite strong and 2D stumbles upright and allows himself to be dragged along by the guitarist.

"Why would there be anything to eat in the shed?" 2D questions feeling implored to ask, considering in his experience sheds mostly held tools and maybe a angry badger or two if you where unlucky.

"I remember a few months back I stored some energy bars in there with a few other things, in case we got stuck there again." Noodle explains as the two of them leave the kitchen and walk out into the hallway, the guitarist heading for the main entrance as 2D follows warily behind.

"Noods this might be a bad idea." 2D comments catching the guitarists attention. "There are zombies out there." 2D says that last bit with a bit of a shiver, zombies where cool, beyond cool to the singer, but they still scared the living shit out of him on more then one occasion.

"Well doy." Noodle responds awfully lighthearted as they come to the entrance of the building. "Come on we go out there to get mail and stuff all the time, won't be hard."

Noodle cracks open the door and peaks out, the hilltop that Kong was placed on didn't usually have zombies on it, they resided farther down below.

"But that's on the path.." 2D argues weakly, if you stayed on the path and didn't bang two trashcan lids together while screaming at the top of your lungs chances are nothing would notice you, except perhaps a wayward detached hand.

Noodle ignores 2D and continues to slowly survey the area ahead with a sort of coordinated stealthiness that the singer's not sure he could ever replicate

"All clear." Noodle says and 2D sticks his head out the door too, admittedly looking a bit nervous as he scans the visible landscape with those dark holes he can apparently see out of.

Noodle steps out of the doorway rather casually compared to 2D who cowers slightly as he walks outside following the guitarist like a shadow.

"Where was this shed again?" 2D speaks in a whisper as Noodle leads him to a near by cliff, which could have been in any direction considering they lived on top of a rather cliffy hill.

"I told you, to the left." Noodle responds oh so helpfully as she peers over the cliffs edge, and 2D tries to shake off some of the fear he's carrying and reluctantly joins the guitarist in looking over the landscape.

It was about 7 PM now, so the sun was just starting to set over the junk heap that was Gorillaz back yard, front yard, and general surroundings, the various old pieces of broken machinery and tomb stones casting long shadows over the area.

If you squinted you could see small bits off movement that where no doubt the listless zombies twitching and hobbling around as they always do, monkey zombies really, 2D had never seen something that he thought had once been a actual human being in the field, although the line between monkey/gorilla creature and human seemed very blurry at best, who knows what they where, but they behaved exactly like the zombies 2D had seen in the films he watched, and believe me if you gave them the chance they _would _eat you, only that had never really happened to any of them, probably due to the fact that they where so slow and dismembered and _not_ due to the fact that the bloke up there with the pencil doesn't want them to die or get injured. Yet.

"I still don't see the shed." 2D says, giving a quick glance to Noodle who appears to be surveying the area carefully, he can't tell she might just be staring out into space for all he knows, pesky fringe, pesky glowing possessed eyes, must be utter hell for Murdoc to live with three people that almost constantly have a un-viewable gaze, just three gazeless zombies, must be frustrating.

"Over there, see?" Noodle responds pointing out to a lump that at this distance seems to be just another pile of junk, but maybe if you squint and tilt your head to the side you can make out a roof and the shady outlines of a door.

"Maybe we should just wait for Russ." 2D offers meekly, twiddling his fingers, he wasn't afraid though, no siree, just anxious about walking out into a field of zombie landmines when its getting dark.

"Nah, we'll be back in a jiffy just watch." Noodle responds confidently and without any warning vaults herself over the cliffs edge down to a slightly lower ledge, making 2D have a near heart attack for a second before realizing that she's climbing down, and hastily follows for fear of losing her.

The climb down isn't really that hard, if you where agile and sure footed enough getting down from the hilltop from this spot was just like climbing a set of stairs that didn't want to stay in any kind of strait line, if you where like 2D though who had limbs that liked to get away from him and are probably longer then they should be it was more like a slow and nerve wracking step by step trek down where every time you looked down you almost slipped again.

Noodle reaches the ground first, predictably, and 2D is still only about half way down, one foot perched on a ledge while the other reaches down blindly for another, hands grasping onto a niche to keep himself balanced.

"Come on 2D, only a few more feet." Noodle says encouragingly from below in a low voice and 2D nods, nervously making his way down until finally his feet touch sweet sweet solid ground and he lets go of the ledge completely.

"We are _definitely _taking the ramp next time." 2D says as soon as he rights himself, scanning the landscape around them just for extra precaution.

"We would have had to walk all the way around the hill then, less time spent on the ground." Noodle argues, and 2D is forced to agree with that logic as he watches things move and hobble around in their path, the junky lump in the distance perhaps looking a bit more like a shed at this angle.

Noodle starts making her way across the junk and 2D follows behind, twitching nervously whenever he sees something within five feet of them move.

Fun fact about 2D and zombies, despite his apparent twitchyness at the prospect of them the zombies themselves never seem to quite notice him, in fact at one time three of them walked right past him passing just inches from the singer without so much as giving him a sniff, and another thing 2D's noticed is that Murdoc seems to attract the zombies attention even if he's being absolutely quiet, they just seem to zero him out automatically, perhaps it has something to do with his dealings in hell like maybe the zombies are here in the first place because he has some unpaid dept and the zombies where sent as punishment, terribly ineffective punishment considering how slow they where.

The sky was getting darker, 2D perhaps blearily realized, something else about him and zombies, he seemed to zone out around them and all his thoughts got even foggier then they where before, in fact so little was on his mind other then walk forward following the shorter being in front of him that he didn't even realize it when he stepped right on the arm of something mildly human shaped below him and it squirmed causing him to look slowly down.

Oh look, there was a whole zombie down there looking absolutely enraged at 2D, leaning upward and letting out a horribly loud growling sound at the singer.

2D cocks his head to the side and stares right at back at the thing that's weakly clawing at his lower leg, and a hand grabs his arm and he almost literally snaps out of it, his head wiping around to see what's grabbing him to see the rather panicked face of Noodle who's yanking on his sleeve with enough force to drag him off the zombie who is still near screaming at him.

2D stumbles and quickly looks around, his breathing suddenly picking up quite a lot compared to the almost lethargic state it was in not five seconds ago, and zombies all around them are starting to get up and look around almost curiously as the zombie hes stepped on continues to make as much noise as possible and his eyes widen.

Noodles still yanking on his sleeve and he looks down at her, feeling rather panic stricken but his feet seem glued to the ground at the moment.

"Run." comes her small voice.

* * *

Clunk.

Sometimes its hard to express a noise though words and you just end up piling a lot of vowels one on top of the other, other times it couldn't be more clear, because 'clunk' is _definitely _the sound the bottle makes when it hits the counter, a empty sound resonating around the room that spells not only 'clunk' but something along the lines of 'shit' or 'dammit' from its holder.

Murdoc squeezes his eyes shut in exasperation and decides to go with the latter and mutters a faint _'dammit'_ before tossing the empty bottle somewhere across the room in frustration growling out more more curses to any deity he sees fit before kicking the counter bottom.

Letting out a sigh the bassist's shoulders finally sag down as the rage drains from him, replaced by some kind of muted distaste as he moves across the Winnebago kitchen, that _might _have been his last bottle of alcohol and nothings even blurry yet.

Might soon turns into almost definite when he searches through a few cabinets and finds nothing but old most likely expired packets of crisps and the bassist curses again smacking the cabinet doors shut with more force then is necessary, his crow Cortez watching with a almost bemused expression from his perch, if birds are capable of bemusement that is.

With a slightly stumble Murdoc makes his way across the Winnie and falls into the passenger seat at the front, immediately sagging down into the slightly fluffy padding on the chair and running a hand through his grease slicked hair.

Trying to make sense of the foggy, tired, and slightly intoxicated thoughts that currently fill his brain the bassist tries to remember where the hell he might have hidden some booze, because as previously stated he hides catches of alcohol all over Kong, only he can never quite remember where, and while this had left him receiving quite a few happy surprises in the past its rather problematic in situations like this.

Murdoc's about five minutes into starring into space, his mismatched gaze flickering around his surroundings occasionally before he finally realizes that he's just going to have to do some 'field work' so to speak because he has no chance to figure out where alcohol is just sitting here, if trying to get drunk off your ass is a science.

But getting up is hard, and the bassist just kind of rolls onto his side and grunts, debating if he should actually get up or just fall asleep, and you know naturally his thoughts wander as he lays there in silence, only broken by perhaps a wayward squawk from Cortez, a annoyance he's learned to live with.

He's beyond the stage of hounding himself for drinking too much really, because there are just things in this world that he can't deal with if he's thinking strait, the only problems are that he's liable to die at the age of fifty and more often then not when he finally comes out of his drunken stupor he'll find he has more problems then before, like 2D.

Forgive me if it sounds a bit rude to call 2D a _problem _but really he's been nothing but trouble for the bassist, as Murdoc is nothing but pain _and _trouble to 2D, so its a raw deal for both of them but its more of a raw deal for 2D, Murdoc's just more liable to complain.

Ever since the day he ran a car strait into the side of 2D's now dented head he's had this strange affliction with him, not necessarily attraction or even hatred, just a interest I suppose that over time evolved into some kind of subconscious want, sure he needs 2D for his voice he'll admit that but truth is he's grown accustomed to having him around and its not something he's willing to give up easily.

_That's _whats driving him to drink, the fact that whether or not he likes it he's stuck to 2D, stuck to his spiky blue hair, his blank eyes and lack of front teeth that should make him horribly unattractive but instead it makes something deep inside the bassist tighten with feeling, twisted Murdoc esq feelings but feelings none the less.

Speaking of tightening, his hand is grasping onto the arm rest of the chair he's on rather tightly, and it takes Murdoc about half a second to decide decide to let go of the arm rest and make use of that tight grip and friction and moves his hand down to his waist band without thought, his head lolling back to lay on the head rest, eyes shut.

Shifting slightly in his seat the bassist fumbles with his own jean button, and by the time he's managed to get it loose he's grown a bit impatient and pulls out his length roughly, letting it snag on the zipper and he hisses in pain, but ignores it to the best of his extent and starts to stroke himself with the one hand roughly, already half hard just because he supposes its one of those moods.

He recalls hearing somewhere that when you turn thirty you die sexually, he doesn't believe that for a second, he's well over thirty and he swears he's still as sex thirsty as when he was fifteen, well maybe not _that _bad but still, his libido has still gotten him into quite a lot of trouble due to its poor judgment inducing qualities.

The bassist lets out a small sound from the back of his throat that no one would have been able to hear if it weren't for the fact that the car park was awfully silent right now, too silent really, the wall that separated 2D's room and the car park may be thick but the walls of Murdoc's Winnie where still practically paper thin and the face ache liked to come and go quite a lot between the studio and his room making for the sounds of a lot of door slamming and footsteps on concrete to be the norm for too many hours of the day.

Murdoc lets out a slight chuckle, its almost humorous really, he can't stop thinking about the dullard and just enjoy the solitude of his wank, no the little blue haired shit has got to invade his thoughts even when he's not even remotely there.

None the less he picks up his pace and strokes himself, if he's going to do this he's going to do this quickly, no time to stop just because his thoughts are invaded by someone he'd rather not think about at the moment, although the further he gets into his little 'session' the more having 2D in his thoughts is seeming like a wonderfully terrible advantage, and his grip tightens as he blearily remembers the feeling of 2D sucking him off a few nights back, that gap in his teeth being quite the advantage in that moment, and the humming oh the humming makes his hand feel very feeble in comparison at the moment, but he keeps going thanks to that primal urge that has been a part of him since puberty and strokes himself so quickly and roughly that it starts to hurt a bit, too far along to simply stop no he's going to get his release.

A louder sound escapes from Murdoc's lips this time, his spare hand grasping the arm rest tightly, legs spread as far as he constricting jeans will allow, and he knows he's not going to last much longer, he can feel beads of precum slowly dripping from the head of his cock making the slightly torturous lust filled job a bit more bearable.

It takes about another moment of feverish stroking for Murdoc to release his back arching as he lets out a low groan louder then all the others, chest heaving up and down as he sags back down into the chair, eyes still shut, drifting on endorphins as the last of his orgasm fades into nothingness.

After a moment Murdoc opens his eyes and looks down to see that he's effectively managed to dirty his lower shirt with cum, and lets out a sigh in disagreement, pushing himself out of the chair and almost falling because his footing isn't quite so sure right now, but he manages to catch himself on a counter and grabs a napkin off it that's probably been used at least five times in similar situations but it manages to get most of his unfortunate _mess _off of him so he at least looks presentable, well, presentable for Murdoc.

It takes a few seconds but the bassist remembers the task at hand, getting drunk off his ass, because right now he's only tipsy by his standards and maybe if he gets intoxicated enough he'll forget that he just wanked of to the thought of his singer, I mean _Satan _isn't it enough that he's had sex with him a few times, doesn't have to go jerking off it him.

Its not that Murdoc hates 2D, its more of 2D invokes emotions within him and he _hates _having to deal with that festering feeling at the pit of his stomach that most call feelings, so he hits the singer a bit too hard more often then naught to cope, and even near killed him once, Murdoc didn't quite realize it then, but he just couldn't look at that stupid little face of his that invoked such 'terrible' things within him that he was either going to have to, cross his legs and as a soon as he could go off to the bathroom and take care of a little something, have _2D _take care of that little something, or convert anything he feels into anger and beat the shit out of poor dullard, and unfortunately it was that last option that lead up to the bands first break up.

Murdoc didn't really regret it, he's taught himself not to regret just like he's taught himself never to feel and when he does cover it up with anger because its simply easier that way, it was the way he was raised you know, but he felt something after doing that, especially after months of not seeing 2D turned into years and that sinking disconnected feeling he had had only got worse.

Some semblance of thoughts like that lurked in Murdoc's head as stepped out of his Winnie, not even bothering to close the door behind and instead trudged through the car park wearing a expression of one who was ready to unleash hell and malice on whatever got in his way, be it a person or a rock that had the audacity to trip him, and thankfully nothing got in his way as he made his ways through the dark halls of Kong, grunting or sniffing every now and then in a way that just makes him look terribly gross and impolite, but he knows nothing else.

The first place he decides to check is the kitchen and by the time he's managed to get there he thinks he feels himself sobering up slightly, dammit, this just keeps getting worse doesn't it.

He doesn't spend much time griping though because as he rounds a corner and enters the kitchen he stops dead in his tracks and raises a eyebrow hidden by his fringe, the whole room is in complete disarray, and believe me when I say its usually very messy but this is just overboard, every cabinet opened and so many things upturned, even the fridge has been emptied and gone through.

Murdoc stares for about three seconds before looking down and cursing, if there was anything in here before its probably gone by the looks of it, and the bassist wracks his brain trying to remember where he had stored some booze other then here or his Winnie, the studio? No he emptied that one last week, same with the cinema.

Murdoc clenches his eyes shut and mutters a string of curse words under his breath, before letting out a small sigh in defeat and glances up, looking at the doorway to the balcony.

He can't really see why not at this point and walks across the kitchen miraculously not getting hit in the face by all the open cabinet doors and slides open the balcony doors and sneaks out into the moist air, smells like rain and the it looks like the suns going to set soon, great, just another rainy night on this god forsaken hill top in Essex of all places, _just _what he needed.

Murdoc pulls out out a match box and a packet of cigarets from his jean pockets and lights one up, putting it to his lips the second its lit, he needs something to relax him and booze is sure as hell not a option now.

Leaning against the railing the bassist takes a long drag from his cigarette, his shoulders sagging down as he looks over the waste dump that is their backyard, and his jaw drops, consequently letting the cigarette in his mouth drop to whatever pile of trash it awaits it down below, and Murdoc doesn't usually let any kind of emotion pertaining to shock on his face but despite himself his eyes widen tremendously in a way that could be described as shocked.

At a glance the area looks normal, but then you see movement, frantic and fast movement that no zombie could make, and that's interesting enough but around that frantic movement there's also the slower movement of at least fifteen zombies moving towards two barely discernible figures that are running frantically to get away from the hoard, and if you squint you can definitely see that one figure has striking blue hair and the other, quite shorter then the other, has dark purple, both qualities that no zombie Murdoc's ever seen had, and both qualities that two _people _he knows have.

It takes about two seconds of staring at the sight for the bassist to bolt back into the kitchen, not even bothering to close the door behind him as he sprints down the halls of Kong going for the front entrance, he's not even thinking, he just knows that he's not going to let his singer and guitarist, his _friends _he might dare say in a fleeting moment of morality, get eaten by the undead.

On his way to the front entrance Murdoc grabs a baseball bat with nails hammered into it, because that's just the kind of thing you find laying around Kong, seriously, it was laying on a table out in the open and the bassist didn't even have to stop he just grabbed it mid run as he ran past it, and it doesn't take long for him to get to the entrance and fumble with the door handle, pushing it open as he mutters under his breath, stumbling and almost falling over as he pushes his way outside, thankfully he was wearing shoes, would have been unfortunate if he hadn't knowing the dangerous nature of the backyard, feet would probably look like Swiss cheese there was so much metal and broken glass around.

The first thing Murdoc thinks is _'shit its cold god why does my fucking band always do stupid things without my permission god fucking dammit shit' _the bassist lays curse on top of curse as he runs towards the cliffs edge and immediately starts climbing down, his footing more sure then 2D's even in his slightly tipsy state, although adrenaline is a hell of a sobering thing sometimes.

As Murdoc's climbing frantically down he looks over his shoulder to the wastes that are getting closer all the time, just to check on how things are progressing and its only by the time he makes it to the bottom and jumps down onto the mostly solid trash below is he able to get a good look at whats around him.

Since he's no longer so high up he can't see 2D or Noodle anymore, and as he scans the area for them at the foot of the cliff he's taken very off guard by something grabbing his leg, and shrieks, most people would think that Murdoc is incapable of shrieking, but that is definitely a goddamn shriek and as he looks down to see half of a zombie grabbing at his at his ankle he acts on pure instinct by swinging the spiked baseball bat at the things head, or what was left of it, which immediately stops the hand on his leg from grabbing him, the zombie now twice dead if you catch my drift.

Bits of brain are now on one of Murdoc's favorite pairs of Cuban heals, and he probably would have complained about that lividly if it didn't immediately become apparent that he had bigger problems, because when he slowly looks up from the carnage that he's just wreaked he realizes that about fifteen other things are looking at him, the small hoard of zombies that where presumably chasing 2D and Noodle, he couldn't see them from this angle, had all turned to look at Murdoc (not to mention a few others, there had been a awful lot noise going on in the general area of late and that attracts a lot of the undead) and they waste no time in shuffling over towards him, and although they are advancing slowly they are still advancing.

Murdoc's eyes widen and for a moment self preservation over seeing if 2D and Noodle are alright overtakes him and he reaches up for the side of the cliff that he had used to get down, only he can't reach it, he can't reach the bloody fucking cliff and in that moment the piece of rock could have started talking and said 'oh no, you got yourself into this mess and you're gonna get yourself out.' and nobody would have questioned it because it would have seemed so perfect for the moment.

Murdoc turns around, and makes a split second decision of either staying and trying to fight, or running before the undead close in, going with the latter and does his best to sprint through the garbage to the right, his plan to skirt _around _the zombies to where he presumably saw 2D and Noodle last, but the only problem with that is that the hoards growing from all this noise, and it seems that every zombie in a 50 foot radios has decided that biting into Murdoc's head is where its at and are trying to get at him, just his dumb fucking luck.

Murdoc vaguely realizes that the reason that the two must have been out here in the first place was to try and get to the shed, must have been, there's no other _good _reason for going off the path, so that's where he shoots for, seeing bits of a metal and worn roof on the horizon as he runs and stumble through the debris, and he's about half way there when a zombie seems to shoot out from no where, and they where so prone to doing, and it near grabs him and probably would have pinned him down if he hadn't jumped away from it as quick as he had, almost falling over into what looks like a half rusted away washing machine, but he regains his footing quickly enough and soon enough the shed is in sight.

Neither 2D or Noodle is though, and from the looks of it despite Murdoc's 'attractive' qualities to the zombies he hasn't managed to distract all of them and there's a sizable group scratching on the door to the shed, they won't be able to get in, the door to that building is built like a bomb shelter despite its looks and has been put to the test plenty of times, but that still makes for a bit of a problem because there's now zombies between Murdoc and the shed, and there's also zombies between him and Kong, so he's pretty boned actually.

The only silver lining is that he now knows that 2D and Noodle must have made it into the shed, otherwise the zombies probably wouldn't be banging on it, and since he's a whole lot closer to said shed he decides that, logically speaking, that would be the better option, as there seems to be a equal amount of zombies all around him anyway.

So the bassist bolts towards the shed as fast as he's able and he gets about five meters in front of the door before he realizes that he didn't actually have a plan after he got to the shed, should probably start thinking ahead more at least in situations like these actually.

Thankfully for Murdoc a course of action soon presents itself because some kind of hatch on the roof of the dingy shed is pushed open suddenly and a rather blue head pops out, blank eyes searching the area until they come to rest on Murdoc busy being surrounded by zombies and a simply curious look on the singers face turns to terrified and he immediately tries to catch the bassist's attention by waving his arms.

Murdoc's already making his way towards him though, and almost collides with the side of the shed he's in such a rush, both hands colliding with the metal wall to stop his face colliding with the wall instead, having dropped the baseball bat somewhere and he probably won't be getting it back anytime soon but he's got bigger problems right now, like the zombies at the doorway to the shed slowly leaning over to look at him, half rotted white eyes staring at him and if their faces weren't half decomposed you could probably see the moment they all decided to go after Murdoc instead of fruitlessly scratching at the shed door.

"Up here!" 2D shouts making Murdoc's head snap upwards to look at the singer, who's hanging half way out of the hatch on the roof lanky arms reaching down to grab for the bassist.

Murdoc really shouldn't have debated taking 2D's help, he really should have just reached up there and grabbed onto him with all his strength, but instead he let his 'I don't need help from anybody especially _you_' mentality stall him, despite the situation of being surrounded by the undead at this point.

He was still a little bit ticked off at 2D as well, for no other reason then 2D was 2D and that ticked off Murdoc sometimes quite a lot because he also happens to like the faceache a bit too much for _his _liking, but as he glances up at the singer who is looking at him with such a fearful and horrified face and he swears he sees the singer mouth the words 'please' as if he somehow understands that Murdoc doesn't like him and doesn't want his help in _any _circumstance but for the the love of god _you won't be the only one affected if the zombies eat you so just grab my damn hand. _

And If anyone where to ask Murdoc later on exactly why he took 2D's hand and latched onto the singer, _his_ bloody singer, with all his strength he would have undoubtedly told them because there was no other option, and that was true, there was literally no other option, but it wouldn't have mattered if they where surrounded by the undead or not because in that moment Murdoc grabbed 2D's hands because of the look and pleading on his face and little to nothing else, even if his thought process at the time went something like _'oh fine just pull me up for fucks sake I think I feel something on my leg- yup-ah- PULL ME UP PULL ME UP' _and other plain disgruntled and crotchety thoughts.

As soon as most of Murdoc's weight is off the ground and onto the roof he comes crashing into the shed in a way he would have preferred to avoid, simply because 2D forgets to stop pulling quite as hard once the bassist is half way up and as a result goes toppling backwards into 'safety' taking Murdoc with him.

2D falls back first onto the sheds floor, and if that weren't enough to give him back pains for a week Murdoc falls _on top _of him effectively knocking the wind out of the singer for a second time today.

Murdoc's ears are ringing as lays on top of 2D, quite out of breath himself, face down into the singers chest and the first thing he notices is a heartbeat, a bloody heartbeat, which is incredibly comforting after being surrounded by things that didn't have one of those, and part of the bassist just wants to lay on top of 2D, listening to that heart beat, and not let him get up for as long as he wants, but he doesn't do that because he happens to be bloody furious right now.

Murdoc gets off of 2D in a flash, vaguely recognizing that Noodle is standing next to them, and drags 2D to his feet before the singer can even catch his breath, and after a quick survey to make sure that 2D isn't currently bleeding to death or has a huge bite out of his torso, doing the same with Noodle just by looking at her though, none of the aggressive grabbing and then shaking for her.

"What the _fuck_ do you two think you're doing out here!" Murdoc shouts at the two of them but mostly 2D considering he's grabbed onto the singers shirt and was yelling directly in his face, all his rage at the situation suddenly coming forth when it was absent before. "I swear both of you are going to get killed one day and I am _not_ going to go assemble an new line up, not again." Murdoc's voice has dropped to a low growl as 2D cowers before him, and Murdoc may be referring to the both of them but he's really only talking to the singer at this point, and he almost adds in a low whisper 'and I can't lose _you _either' but this is Murdoc we're talking about and instead he just glares at a already terribly shaken up 2D,

"Murdoc stop, It was not 2D's idea to go out here, he was against it!" Noodle intervenes grabbing onto Murdoc's arm making the bassist look down at her. "Please let go of him."

Murdoc does in fact let go of 2D letting the shaken singer slide to the ground with a small moan, he swears his brains just got rattled out of his head and then some.

"It was my idea to come out here in the first place, we where looking for snacks and-" Noodle is cut off by Murdoc letting out a long annoyed sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose, like most he has a bit of a soft spot for the small guitarist, simply because of her age, so he wasn't exactly keen to let loose the rage he was feeling at the moment but he was still annoyed.

"I recall both me Russel _and _the dullard over there telling you that you stay on the path when outside." Murdoc interrupts and 2D gives a small sound from his position on the floor, raising a arm in acknowledgment before flopping it back down.

For how mature Noodle may seem at times, shes still only thirteen and looks down, hands behind her back, looking exactly like a child getting scolded by a parent, and believe me Murdoc's not one to take the roll of any kind of parental figure, but every now and then he's the only adult around that isn't a _bleating idiot_and is forced to take the matters into his own hands.

"Why did you even want to come out here in the first place." Murdoc asks, taking his hand away from his face so he can look at the guitarist directly, they can still hear the zombies moaning and scratching from outside but they all know from experience their relatively safe in here, they'll go away eventually.

Noodles face immediately lights up and she rushes off to the side of the shed small and grabs what looks like some kind of metal box and pops it open revealing it to be full of all sorts of preserved foods, energy bars, dried fruits, you name it.

"Like I said, looking for snacks." Noodle replies jubilantly as she pulls out a package of dried apples and immediately digs in.

2D finally gets up from the floor, hand on his head and glances a little fearfully at Murdoc, making something deep inside the bassist tighten, but he just glares back making the singer turn to Noodle out of fear or embarrassment, one of the two.

"Oh hey are those dried apple slices?" 2D asks, his face immediately lighting up when he sees just what Noodle's got and walks over to the guitarist who nods and holds the bag out to him, and Murdoc just glares more from the sidelines.

"Oh, by the way Murdoc." Noodle says her mouth full "Thanks for coming when you did if you hadn't distracted all those zombies we would have been toast." Noodle says, the severity of the situation all but forgotten to her.

Murdoc repeats what the guitarist said in a whiny voice under his breath, pulling a rather unattractive face as he does, and Noodle seems to either not notice or ignore it as she holds out the bag of apples to the bassist, who sneers, but he too is hungry having not eaten anything all day and finally caves, grabbing a handful of the fruit and looking at it suspiciously before quite literally stuffing his face with the food.

Five minutes later the three of them are sitting in a line along side one of the walls, 2D in the middle, Noodle on the left and Murdoc on the right.

"This place is still as shit as I remember it." Murdoc states out of the blue and 2D turns to look at him, surprised.

"What you remember this place too?" 2D asks, still swearing that this is the first time he's been here.

"Yeah." Murdoc responds, scraping the bottom of the canned pears tin he's been eating from with a fork, voice wavering a bit. "Hard to forget getting trapped in here for a whole eighteen fucking hours, terrible thing is it looks like we might be doing it again."

"2D do you really not remember? You fell on your head pretty bad, seems like you would remember something like that." Noodle says to 2D.

"Actually, luv, I think that would be the reason why he can't remember." Murdoc responds before 2D can, adding a slight chuckle at the end.

Noodle laughs a little bit too, despite 2D's frown.

"Ah don't worry your pretty little head." Murdoc says and ruffles 2D's hair for emphasis, meeting little resistance from the singer, who stares blankly at the bassist, perhaps quizzically if you squinted. "If I had been hit in the head as many times as you I probably would have some gaps in my memory too."

"Even more you mean." 2D corrects, the slightest bit of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yea- hey, whats that supposed to mean!"

**There's not really a compelling story to this fic to be honest, its just sort of me playing with different ideas every chapter, mark my words this is eventually going to advance to plastic beach though, probably going to get a whole lot more serious from then on too, and until I'm ready to face that level of seriousness that is plastic beach I'm going to be goofing off in demon days.**


End file.
